Rude Awakenings
by likyboy's
Summary: Traduction de NatiFcs28. Depuis quelques temps, Lily Evans fait des rêves bizarres à propos de James Potter et ils commencent à affecter sa vie. Lorsqu'il l'apprend, il décide de s'en servir pour enfin avoir ce qu'elle lui a toujours refuser : elle.
1. Narcoleptic

**Douloureux réveils**

**disclaimer** : L'histoire, les lieux, les personnages sont propriétés de Madame Rowlings, Le texte original (en lien dans mon profil) est de Natifcs28, je ne suis que la simple traductrice de l'histoire : 'Rude Awakenings' formidable qu'elle nous a pondu.

Coucou-bonjour à tous! Et voilà, je pensais revenir avec une de mes petites histoires, mais je bloque (et je ne veux plus publier avant d'être suffisement avancée dans l'écriture) donc j'ai décidé de publier cette traduction d'une histoire anglaise que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Il y aura 12 chapitres, je suis déjà au tier de la traduction, j'ai bon espoir de maintenir un bon rythme de mise à jour (toutes les 1 à 2 semaines au moins) Voilà, n'oubliez pas de laissez un p'tit mot en partant!

**

* * *

**

Rude Awakenings

**Chapitre 1 : Narcoleptique**

_« Je t'aime » Chuchota-t-il contre ses cheveux, respirant le parfum se dégageant d'elle. Il adorait sentir ce parfum, cela lui rappelait à quel point ses sentiments étaient vrais. _

_Elle sourit et soupira de contentement. « Je sais, je t'aime aussi. » Elle se retourna et se pelotonna contre lui. Ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec les quelques poils recouvrant son torse alors qu'elle savourait encore les effets du plaisir sur son corps. _

_C'était parfait, céleste, et indescriptiblement bon. Il n'existait aucun_ _mot suffisamment fort pour décrire les sentiments l'agitant lorsqu'il était près d'elle, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Le paradis, tout simplement._

_Il se redressa un peu et tourna sa tête vers elle, l'embrassant délicatement. Il était toujours appliqué lorsqu'il faisait les choses, et peut-être encore plus lorsqu'il lui faisait des choses. _

_« Il faut se lever » murmura-t-il sans en avoir envie. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il voudrait faire en ce moment, nulle part où il voudrait être. Un bonbon rendrait peut-être les choses encore meilleures, mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. _

_Lily le pinça dans le cou et embrassa sa mâchoire pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille. « Cela implique s'habiller et aller discuter avec Sirius… Tu crois qu'il est encore dehors à essayer de trouver un moyen de rentrer ? »_

_« Ce n'est qu'un sale entêté de sa mère » Grognonna James, serrant Lily contre lui. Ses yeux voguèrent sur ses tétons rosis, sur lesquels il avait laissé une marque de morsure « Tu as eu l'air d'apprécier »_

_Elle renifla. « J'ai plutôt eu l'air de te frapper. Et je pense que tu m'as démoli les hanches en me prenant aussi fort. »_

_Il fronça les sourcils « Je t'ai blessée ? »_

_Elle gesticula un peu, observant attentivement son alliance « Ca en valait vraiment la peine. Tu es juste un peu agressif au lit. Souviens-toi cette fois où nous avons couché ensemble dans les vestiaires, à cette soirée chez Remus. L'étagère a laissé une horrible marque dans mon dos, et je n'ai plus pu me coucher pendant deux semaines ! »_

_« Pas besoin de me le rappeler.» Maugréa-t-il « Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, mais tu es vraiment délicate, Lily. » Il tapota son nez et comme d'habitude, elle fut incapable de résister à sa mine désolée._

_« Ok, oublions ça, mais je suis tout, sauf délicate. »_

_« Bien sûr » Grimaça-t-il avec arrogance, et en recevant un regard outré « C'est ce que tu dis, et après tout, tu as toujours raison. »_

_« Au moins, tu as la chance de savoir parler aux femmes » Bougonna-t-elle en s'asseyant et s'étirant. « Lève-toi avant que ton copain ne finisse vraiment en glaçon vivant. Je te parie qu'il a encore oublié sa baguette chez lui et qu'il n'a même pas pu se lancer un sort de réchauffement. » _

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois qu'il est stupide » Dit James, passant ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit. « Si je me souviens bien, il a eu une meilleure note que toi pour son ASPIC de métamorphose… »_

_« Ne recommence pas avec ça » L'interrompit-elle « C'est un sujet sensible pour moi »_

_« Non, vraiment ? Je l'ignorais totalement… »_

_Elle lui adressa un geste grossier puis sortit dans le hall et se dirigea vers la dernière pièce à droite. En poussant la porte, ellefut accueillie par les murs bleus et blancs qui, au fur et à mesure des mois, lui étaient devenus familiers.Elle se dirigea vers le coin où l'attendait le berceau et prit Harry dans ses bras, lui souriant tendrement. _

_« Alors mon petit bonhomme, comment as-tu dormi cette nuit ? » Chuchota-t-elle, l'embrassant sur le nez alors qu'il commençait à pleurer. « Veux-tu voir si ton Oncle Sirius m'a donné raison de le penser idiot et s'il est resté dehors toute la nuit ? Viens, allons l'embêter encore un peu»_

_Le petit Harry, âgé de six mois, arrêta de mâchouillé ses doigts pour attraper une mèche de cheveux de Lily. Il tira un peu vers lui, et elle rit._

_« Tu aimes bien mes cheveux, mon cœur ? » Elle embrassa sa petite main potelée « Je te parie que tu vas les aimer tellement fort que tu finiras par épouser une rouquine ! » _

_« Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque, le pauvre » Rit James en descendant les escaliers derrière elle « Ce sont les plus ardentes. Oh, Sirius est là… Et je pense, à voir leurs formes, que ses doigts ont gelé »_

_Lily leva le sort de silence qu'elle avait posé la veille pour empêcher Sirius de réveiller Harry avec les coups sur la porte et ses hurlements. _

_« Dépêche-toi Black, avant que mon fils n'attrape froid. Et ne compte pas rester en vie si ça arrive »_

_« Par l'enfer, si seulement je comprenait pourquoi vous ne me laissez jamais rentrer, bande d'idiots» Dit Sirius en entrant – et en claquant des dents. « Et donne-moi une tasse de café bien chaude, veux-tu. »_

_« Prend-la toi-même » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. « Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu passes toujours la moindre minute de ton temps libre dans cette maison – ma maison. »_

_« Pour la dernière fois, Lily, c'est très simple. Mon neveu a besoin d'un modèle de perfection à imiter, mon meilleur pote a besoin de quelqu'un pour le distraire, et toi, ma belle, tu as besoin de moi. »_

_Lily roula les yeux « J'espère que tu sais que si tu étais n'importe qui d'autre, James te tuerait pour avoir flirté avec moi… »_

_« Je ne peux renier cet amour qui nous lie depuis si longtemps, chérie » S'exclama Sirius en frappant amicalement le dos de James « Ca va mec ? »_

_« Comment suis-je sensé avoir encore confiance en mon couple après un coup pareil ? » Demanda-t-il cyniquement. « Oh, je sais. Je suis celui qui couche avec Lily. Et je suis aussi celui avec lequel elle a un fils. Et ça tient aussi du fait que je suis bien plus beau que toi et – . »_

_« Pardon ? » S'écria Sirius_

_« Et pour tout cela, on ne blâmera jamais Lily de me choisir à toi » Ricana-t-il en envoyant un toast grillé à Sirius à travers la pièce. _

_« James, je t'ai seulement choisi parce que Sirius n'est rien de plus qu'un chaud lapin… Et tu n'es pas plus attirant que lui. » Dit simplement Lily en tendant à Sirius sa tasse de café. Elle lui fit au clin d'œil suggestif « Je suis sûre qu'il doit êtremeilleur au lit. »_

_« Je m'en souviendrai alors » Murmura son mari en étalant du beurre sur son pain, visiblement vexé« Va donc tester le matériel du bellâtre si tu y tiens tant »_

_« Et risquer que tu me tues ? Merci, Cornedrue, je suis touché que tu acceptes notre petit flirt, mais je tiens à avoir des enfants un jour, … dommage, ta femme est vachement bo-.. ok, j'ai rien dit » se rattrapa-t-il en interceptant les regards agacés des époux concernés « Maintenant, comment ça va Harry ? Je dois te raconter quelque chose.. J'ai une nouvelle voisine, et tu peux me croire, elle a une de ces paires de -. »_

_« Dehors ! » Hurla Lily « Je ne te laisserai pas rester ici et essayer de corrompre mon fils avec tes obscénités ! Sors d'ici immédiatement et ne reviens pas avant que tes hormones ne soient calmées ! Va donc tirer ton coup et ne rapplique pas avant »_

_Sirius sourit, goguenard, et se leva. « Je m'en vais, bien. Hum… autre chose. Ce serait plus prudent de tirer les rideaux la nuit.. Tous ceux qui passent dans la rue peuvent vous observer en pleins… ébats »_

_« Peut-être, mais tu es le seul tordu à regarder. » Sourit James « Merci quand même, je suis touché par tant d'attentions »_

_Sirius se racla la gorge, et transplana. _

_« Je t'avais dit que c'était un obsédé » Lily se retourna et continua à faire le déjeuner. _

_« Miss Evans »_

_« Miss Evans ? James, cela fait plus d'un an que je ne m'appelle plus 'Evans' »_

_« Miss Evans. _Miss Evans. Miss Evans!»

Lily sursauta : _«_Quoi?»

« Êtes-vous fatiguée, miss Evans ? » Demanda le professeur McGonagall. « J'en suis navrée mais ce ne serait pas un mal pour vous de faire un peu plus attention en classe. Je n'apprécie guère que vous vous endormiez pendant que je parle. »

« Excusez-moi, professeur » Rougit-elle, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise alors que la classe était secouée d'un fou rire d'avoir vu la préfète en chef s'endormir. « Ca n'arrivera plus. »

Après lui avoir lancé un autre de ses regards sévères made-in-McGo, elle se retourna et continua à expliquer aux élèves comment transformer des boutons de manchettes en chaises, laissant à Lily la chance de repenser à son rêve.

Son rêve… comme c'était embarrassant comme situation ! Et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Seulement, cette fois, c'était en public. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, ce n'était pas tant de faire, encore et encore, ces rêves de son homologue, mais plutôt de trouver James Potter de plus en plus attirant. En réalité, il était sacrément mignon ses temps-ci, et elle ne pouvait pas le regarder sans sentir une vague de chaleur et de désir déferler en elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

Remus Lupin, assis à côté d'elle, la toisait d'un regard calculateur qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la jeune fille. Il lui sourit diaboliquement : « Bon rêve, Lily ? »

« Je n'ai pas rêvé » Mentit-elle calmement, en reprenant ses notes

« Je te parie le contraire »

Lily s'arrêta, alertée par le son de sa voix. Il sonnait comme si… comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Aurait-elle parlé tout haut ?

« Ah oui ? »

Il acquiesça, et se pencha face à elle. « Un nom est sorti de tes lèvres Lily. Un nom assez… intéressant »

« Qu'as-tu exactement entendu, Lupin ? » Demanda nerveusement Lily. Et si elle avait gémit le nom de James devant toute la classe – exactement comme elle l'avait fait dans son rêve – et que maintenant, tout le monde était au courant de l'objet de ses fantasmes ? Mais si cela était arrivé, McGonnagall l'aurait réveillée plus tôt, elle aurait empêché cela d'arriver, non ?

« Relax, Il n'y a que moi qui ai entendu… » Lui assura Remus « C'était à peine plus audible qu'un soupir, et j'ai dû lire sur tes lèvres pour comprendre… »

Lily soupira intérieurement, mais s'assura que Lupin n'avait pas remarqué dans quel état ses mots l'avaient mise. Il voulait juste s'amuser avec elle, et attendait impatiemment une réaction qui le conforterait dans son idée. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire si facilement.

« C'est émouvant, mais je n'ai pas rêvé Lupin. Tu vas être gentil et tu vas me prêter tes notes, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se pencha en avant, se saisit du rouleau de parchemin qui était devant elle et commença à recopier ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant qu'elle dormait, laissant tout le loisir au maraudeur d'être surpris de son comportement distant.

Dans le fond de la classe, James Potter était assis à côté de Sirius Black, observant la conversation animée entre son meilleur ami et Lily Evans.

« De quoi crois-tu qu'ils sont en train de parler ? » Demanda-t-il en suçant une plume en sucre « Remus semble… diabolique, tu crois qu'il prépare quelque chose ? »

« Je crois que nous avons déteint sur lui, finalement » Grimaça- Sirius « Tu penses qu'ils flirtent ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que Remus flirte, Sirius, et tu le sais » Dit James, sentant une boule se former dans son ventre. Serait-il possible que… Remus ne ferait pas ça, n'est ce pas ? Il ne ferait pas ça alors qu'il savait parfaitement quels genres de sentiments lui-même ressentait pour Lily. Bien sûr, non, c'était absurde de penser qu'ils flirtaient.

Sirius opina. « En parlant de chose que je sais, ça ne ressemble pas à Lily de tomber endormie en plein cours. »

James secoua la tête. « Pour le moins inhabituel, oui. Elle est toujours tellement attentive. Tu te souviens, en potions, quand elle s'est aperçue que tu dormais contre son chaudron ? »

Il ricana « Elle a littéralement succombé à mes charmes de prince endormi, c'était l'amour fou. Depuis, nous sommes destinés à finir nos jours ensembles…»

« Tiens-toi prêt à te battre, mec » Lui dit James avec un regard d'excuse « C'est moi qui étais là le premier et je suis pas prêt de la lâcher. » La cloche retentit et le bruit de la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours fut couvert par le raclement des chaises.

Lily sauta hors de sa chaise et rassembla hâtivement ses livres, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Remus Lupin. Elle ne voulait – ne pouvait – pas rester là à attendre de l'affronter une fois de plus. Et elle n'était pas entièrement sûre d'être capable de lui mentir une fois de plus. Et encore moins qu'il la croirait.

Qu'avait-il vraiment vu ? Elle était mortifiée de peur qu'il sache quelque chose. Et de toutes les personnes à côté de qui elle aurait pu être assisse ce matin, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Le meilleur ami de James Potter.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de percuter quelqu'un.

« Ouch! » Le son fut étouffé par la chemise recouvrant le torse de la personne dans laquelle elle venait de rentrer. Elle recula. "Désolé, je n'ai pas fait -." Elle s'arrêta un court instant lorsqu'elle réalisa QUI se tenait devant elle. James lui adressa un sourire forcé.

« C'est bon Evans, tu as été distraite. Tu devrais faire plus attention. » Il sembla soudain réaliser sa présence, comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis, ou en tout cas pas assez amis pour se toucher de la sorte. « Mais je ne te dirai pas que ça me dérange vraiment, tu es une personne tout à fait agréable à percuter. Nous devrions le faire plus souvent, peut-être même exprès. C'est vraiment bien de te rencontrer»

Lily était stupéfaite. Était-il en train de lui demander de sortir avec lui ? De la complimenter ? Il n'avait plus fait quelque chose comme ça depuis au moins sept mois. Plus depuis le jour de la saint valentin à Pré-Au-Lard.

« Alors, rendez-vous secret ? » S'exclama Sirius, en sautant entre eux. « Désolé de t'interrompre encore, mec, mais on a un truc urgent. J'ai entendu Snivellus insulter Bones, et je pense qu'il aurait besoin d'une bonne petite correction… »

James acquiesça et s'en alla en adressant un sourire ravageur à Lily « On se voit plus tard, Evans ! »

Lui et Sirius s'en allèrent, et Remus apparut dans son dos. Il sourit doucement, mesurant l'impact de son comportement machiavélique sur l'état de stress de Lily.

« Je ne dirai rien, rassure-toi. Mais si jamais je donnais un coup de pousse à – »

« Non ! » Assura fermement Lily « C'était juste un rêve ; oublie ça. »

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor pour sa période de temps libre.

Cela ne se faisait pour une préfète en chef de tomber endormie en plein cours. Et aussi plaisant qu'ait été ce rêve – et aussi érotique, aussi vaporeux, aussi sexy fut-il – elle ne pouvait pas laisser une chose comme ça se produire à nouveau.

* * *

Elle entra dans son dortoir, où sa meilleure amie était allongée et feuilletait le tout nouveau calendrier des Aurors. 

« Vic, … N'arrêteras-tu jamais de baver devant cette chose? »

Victoria Tiernay grimaça. « Mais tu n'as pas encore vu celui de juillet Lily! Il est tellement …»

« Eww… Merci, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui les beaux gosses déshabillés. » Elle déposa son sac au pied de son lit et s'y allongea « C'est encore arrivé »

« Quoi ? »

« Un autre rêve »

Victoria s'assit et haussa les sourcils. Une lueur lubrique habitait ses yeux. « Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ? Tu étais une sorte d'esclave sexuelle ? Ou bien tu étais dominatrice et tu l'as chevauché de toute ta splendeur, ma petite cowgirl ? »

Lily grimaça. « Dit pas des choses comme ça, Tory. C'est pas vraiment approprié à la situation.. Je ne sais pas d'où te viennent ces idées, mais je te rappelle que je ne _veux_ pas avoir ces rêves »

« C'est dommage… » La jeune fille se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et adressa un sourire mutin à Lily par-dessous sa page de juillet. « Si tu ne les veux pas, Lily, je les veux bien moi ! Allez… juste quelques détails croustillants en plus, j'adore tes rêves»

« Il y a des choses qu'on fait mieux de ne pas partager »

« Comme les hommes ? » Son amie grimaça, fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui est différent des autres fois, ça fait plus d'un mois que ce genre de trucs t'arrive. »

« Je suis tombée endormie en classe. Et je ne me souviens même pas d'y être allée ! Je deviens narcoleptique ! » Lily rougit « Et… Remus Lupin m'a entendu murmurer son nom »

« Pourquoi as-tu dit le nom de Remus ? » Demanda une Victoria un peu perdue « Je pensais que tu rêvais de Potter ? Ne me dit pas que tu as aussi couché avec Lupin, Ooooh…espèce de petite catin des rêves ! Ca pourrait vraiment abîmer leur amitié, un truc pareil… mais c'est assez excitant comme image, ouais. »

Lily fixa son amie sans croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Oh Tory. Arrête toi et écoute les bêtises que tu dis ! »

Elle sourit : « Ok, donc;, Lupin t'a entendue » Victoria gesticula sur le lit « Et où le problème ? »

Lily baissa piteusement les épaules, fixant le bout de ses chaussures « C'est malin, maintenant, il sait que je -. »

« Que tu quoi ? Aime bien Potter ? Fantasme sur lui ? Le désire ardemment dans ton pieu ? »

Lily siffla, jetant la première chose qui lui passa sous la main – sa brosse à cheveux – sur Victoria. « Tais-toi ! Et si quelqu'un t'entend? »

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard consterné « Tu es pathétique, Lily. C'est simple pourtant. Va le voir, et couche avec lui. »

Avec un cri de frustration, Lily prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de Victoria pour éviter de se disputer avec elle. C'était toujours sa solution dans ces cas-là.

_Va baiser avec lui… Elle ne dit jamais rien d'autre !

* * *

_

James Potter était assis en dessous de son arbre préféré, à côté du lac, il observait le calamar géant jeter des crabes dans les airs, puis les avaler en sautant hors de l'eau.

Remus était allongé à ses côtés, fixant d'un air concentré le ciel bleu de l'automne, comme s'il essayait de percer son mystère. « Je me demande où est Sirius »

« Sûrement en train de draguer Bones. » Répondit James, « Elle lui montre sa gratitude de l'avoir défendue devant Rogue. »

Remus acquiesça. « Et toi, t'en es où avec Lily ? »

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête de James quand il repensa au cours de métamorphose, ce matin. « Pourquoi ? T'es intéressé ? »

« Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, t'es mon meilleur pote » Renifla- Remus « Que pourrais-je demander d'autre ? »

« Je veux dire, elle t'intéresse ? »

« Mais tu es amoureux d'elle, non ? » Dit Remus, déconcerté. « Tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ? » Que se passerait-il si James n'aimait plus Lily ? Ce serait horrible pour elle, mais surtout très embarrassant.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Je voulais juste savoir si toi, tu ne l'étais pas. »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

James gesticula, mal à l'aise. « Elle est belle, intelligente et particulièrement douée en magie. Et elle est préfète en chef. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu imagines la femme de ta vie ? »

« C'est trop tôt pour penser au mariage, Cornedrue. » Rit Remus « De toute façon, comme je le disais, tu l'aimes. »

« On ne contrôle pas toujours ses sentiments »

« Et bien, je te promets que je les contrôle, ceux là plus que tout autre. » Sourit-il, en secouant la tête. « Elle n'est pas mon genre. J'ai toujours préféré les calmes... Lily est un peu trop ardente pour moi. »

« Ce sont les meilleurs au plumard » ajouta savamment James. Il ferma les yeux un instant. « De quoi parliez-vous en métamorphose, alors ? »

Remus se figea, puis se rassit contre le tronc de l'arbre centenaire. « Rien »

« Tu es un mauvais menteur, Remus »

« Elle a fait un rêve »

« Un rêve de quoi ? »

Remus savait que c'était inutile de chercher à mentir à James, il parvenait toujours avec une habilité hors du commun à le deviner. « Je ne peux pas le dire »

« Je déteste que tu sois digne de confiance Lunard. Je déteste quand tu es honnête comme ça. »

Remusle regardanégligemment, et sourit d'un air niais. « Et pour en revenir au problème Lily… Tu avais l'intention de lui demander de sortir avec toi, encore ? »

James ouvrit les yeux, venant s'asseoir face à son ami « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle n'a pas rêvé de moi quand même ? »

Remus ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux.

James rit, et sauta sur ses pieds.

« Je vais aller la trouver maintenant alors et –

« Elle n'est pas encore sûre, James. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Va lui dire que tu penses qu'elle acceptera cette fois à cause de quelque chose que je t'ai dit, et je te tue. Donne-lui un peu de temps. »

« Je ne suis pas patient »

« J'ai vu ça, oui. » Murmura Remus, en observant James s'éloigner.

Mais en maraudeur avisé, le jeune homme plaça le conseil de Remus dans un coin pas trop profond de sa tête.

_Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt, elle sera mienne._

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première traduction... alors, surtout, dites moi tout ce qui cloche ou ce qui passe assez bien, parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à pouvoir faire dans le domaine de la traduction, je suppose. _

_Et puis, dites moi comment vous trouvez ce début d'histoire, et si vous avez envie de chapitre suivant..._

_Likyboy's_


	2. Annoying socks, Annoying books

**Rude Awakenings

* * *

**

**disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux, les personnages sont propriétés de Madame Rowlings, Le texte original (en lien dans mon profil) est de Natifcs28, je ne suis que la simple traductrice de l'histoire : 'Rude Awakenings' formidable qu'elle nous a pondu.

Hey tout le monde..., on va pas tuer l'auteur, hein? Non, z'êtes un peu gentils.. bon, pas d'excuse pour le monstrueux retard inexcusable puisque le chapitre 2 et 3 étaient traduits avant la publication du premier. Je suis horrible pour ça... Enfin, maintenant que cet horibilité que sont les examens sont passés, je vais pouvoir me concentrer un peu plus sur la traduction et l'écriture d'autres fics. Bizous à tous, Bonne lecture ! Et encore pardon...

**Mise à jour : **Tous les deux week-end

* * *

**Chapter Two: Annoying Socks, Annoying Books

* * *

**

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Lily poussa la lourde porte de la réserve de la bibliothèque. Peu de gens venaient ici aussi souvent qu'elle, et encore moins savaient aussi bien qu'elle de quoi étaient composés les ouvrages reposant sur les étagères poussiéreuses bordant les murs. A la manière d'un automate, elle prit sur la droite, puis sur la gauche et entra dans la troisième aile sud. Elle grimpa sur l'échelle et saisit un livre trônant tout au-dessus de l'armoire, puis redescendit doucement, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer le gros volume.

Aucun élève – pas même la préfète en chef – n'avait le droit de sortir un livre de la réserve. Dans cet endroit, tout était magique, jusque l'air et la poussière, spécialement étudiés pour conserver les vieilles éditions en bon état.

Serrant l'épais manuel contre elle, elle se dirigea vers la petite salle, à l'arrière de la réserve, où se trouvait un bureau aménagé pour travailler. Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva face à quelqu'un – le même quelqu'un qui la forçait à venir s'exiler dans cette partie de la bibliothèque depuis trois jours.

« Oh. Salut Potter. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un » Dit-elle, faisant de grands efforts pour s'empêcher de bégayer. Elle commença à s'en aller. « Je reviendrai plus tard, alors »

« Non, c'est bon. » Dit James « Regarde, il y a assez de place pour deux ici. »

Lily n'avait qu'un seul désir : quitter cette pièce le plus rapidement possible. Mais cela paraîtrait étrange si elle ne restait pas au moins quelques minutes, puis il suffirait prétendre avoir trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher - car elle serait incapable de trouver ce qu'elle était réellement venue chercher tant que James serait avec elle dans la pièce – et elle pourrait s'enfouir.

Il était devenu 'James' pour elle environ une semaine plus tôt. Lorsque les rêves s'étaient mis à venir toutes les nuits. Ils étaient de plus en plus fréquent et même si elle détestait l'admettre, il lui arrivait souvent de les attendre avec impatience et avec envie.

« Ok » Acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix tendue, et elle se saisit du seul siège vide à la petite table. C'était vrai, il y avait bien assez de place pour deux personnes – en fait, il y en aurait pour 5 en se serrant un peu – mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à sentir plus à l'aise. Comment trouver un moyen d'éjecter James Potter de sa tête, en étant assisse à côté de ce même Potter ?

Elle le regarda du coin des yeux et découvrit (à son total amusement) qu'il était en train de lire un vieux livre nommé _Dessins animés : Toute une technique_. Elle ignorait que ce genre de livre était conservé dans la réserve, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle pensa que peut-être, il était entré ici avec le livre et que c'était juste une excuse pour se trouver seul dans cette pièce. Beaucoup aurait été amusé par ce type de lecture, surtout dans les mains d'un maraudeur.

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence tendu jusqu'au moment où James demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Lily sursauta, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas passé la page de la table des matières. « Oh… j'ai une paire de chaussettes qui commence à devenir vraiment embêtante. Quelqu'un a dû les enchanter et je cherche un contre-sort. »

« Ca semble diabolique. Qui a fait ça ? »

« 'Sais pas »

« Et que font ces chaussettes pour t'embêter ? »

Lily se contenta d'hausser les épaules, pas d'humeur à chercher ce que des chaussettes pourraient bien faire pour se rendre désagréables.

James leva un sourcil. « Maintenant, je suis sûr que nous n'avons pas exactement le même genre de soucis, Evans. Mais je ne pense pas que ce que font tes chaussettes soit un énorme secret. » Il grimaça « A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose de particulièrement méchant »

Quoiqu'un peu vexée par sonsecond degré, Lily était curieuse de savoir ce que des chaussettes pourraient faire de "méchant". Et elle posa sa question avant même de s'apercevoir que ça ne pourrait qu'aggraver son cas « Comme quoi ? »

James bougea un peu et ferma son livre « Je suppose que c'est à toi de me le dire. Tu es celle qui possède les vilaines chaussettes. »

« Je n'ai aucunes vilaines chaussettes. »

« Pas plus que moi. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que pourrait faire de vilaines chaussettes, vu que je n'en ai aucunes. Comment le saurais-je ? »

Malgré elle, Lily sourit un peu. « Je ne l'imagine pas non plus ». Ils retombèrent dans un silence léger et plus amical qu'avant. Cette petite conversation avait au moins eut l'effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Lily entreprit de trouver le sujet qui l'intéressait dans la longue table des matières – plus de cinq pages -.

_Parfois, Sorciers et sorcières font des rêves qui ne leur plaisent pas. Il existe, bien sûr, des manières de s'en débarrasser, qui elles-même varient selon le rêve. _

_Pour les rêves prémonitoires, voir p 356_

_Pour les rêves qui commencent bien puis tournent en cauchemars, voir p 548_

_Pour les rêves qui impliquent se noyer dans une marre de guimauve, se référer à la page 45 et aux rôles des friandises dans les songes. _

_Pour les rêves (plus communément appelés cauchemars)qui vous plonge au cœur de vos phobies d'enfance, voir p 498. S'ils inclussent que l'Homme de Sable épouse l'Epouvantail et donne naissance à des enfants oranges démoniaques et rusés, consultez l'hôpital ou l'asile le plus proche. (1) _

_Pour tous les autres rêves qui ne rentrent pas dans ces catégories, veuillez lire ce qui suit._

Lily fronça les sourcils. Et elle pensait avoir un problème avec ses rêves ? Quel genre de malade rêve de se noyer dans un bain de guimauve ou d'être cerné de petits diables oranges en sable ? Elle continua à lire.

_Malheureusement, la plupart des maux dus aux rêves sont incurables et s'en vont souvent le moment venu. La seule chose que cet auteur conseille est de boire quelques verres d'alcool avant de vous coucher et de penser à des choses plaisantes. _

_Cependant, prenez garde à ne pas tomber dans l'alcoolisme ou dans l'insomnie. _

_Pour en savoir plus, _

Lily referma le livre, furieuse. C'était le quatrième à dire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour ses rêves récurrents. Il était évident qu'ils ne montraient pas le futur, puisqu'elle et James ne se marieraient _jamais_. Ils ne sortiraient sûrement même jamais ensemble.

Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires pour partir.

« As-tu autant de rêves non-désirés que de chaussettes embêtantes, Evans ? » Demanda James, une lueur que Lily ne sut interpréter au fond des yeux.

« Oui » Admit-elle en hésitant

« Ils sont désagréables ? »

« Pas vraiment. Disons qu'ils dérangent mon sommeil. Je te vois demain en classe » répondit-elle en tournant les talons et en allant replacer le livre sur la bonne étagère.

« Hey Evans ! On devrait vraiment arrêter de s'envoyer des pics, tu sais. » Cria-t-il après elle. « les rêves, les chaussettes, les coïncidences ne tiendront plus longtemps encore »

Elle regarda derrière elle « Je sais. Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont disparaître dans pas longtemps, pas besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de ça »

Il s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise, fixant un point indéterminé devant lui. Pas désagréable, Hein ? Il pourrait sûrement s'en contenter, c'était toujours mieux que de 'véritables cauchemars'.

* * *

Quelques jours après avoir croisé James à la réserve, Lily s'y rendit à nouveau. Elle n'y était plus retournée depuis mais une nouvelle idée était apparue dans sa tête la veille.

Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un avait placé ces rêves dans sa tête ? La légilimencie était une technique pointue, et elle n'était pas une bonne occlumens. C'était une possibilité à ne pas exclure.

Il y avait bien sûr la question de savoir _qui_ avait pu lancer le sortilège, et _pourquoi_. Mais elle aurait bien le temps de s'en préoccuper plus tard.

James était un coupable idéal, mais, malgré que ses dons concernant la magie soit assez développés, elle doutait qu'il puisse en être l'auteur. La légilimencie n'était sûrement une pratique à laquelle il s'adonnait fréquemment.

Après avoir demandé à madame Pince (Qui sembla très suspicieuse par rapport à ses questions, mais y répondit quand même), Lily obtenu le nom du livre dont elle avait besoin.

Elle le repéra sur une étagère un peu reculée, et s'en saisit en jetant un regard à ceux l'entourant. Celui qu'elle avait ne devait pas faire plus d'une vingtaine de pages, alors que tous les autres livres de l'étagère en comptaient au minimum cent !

Le minitome en main, elle se dirigea vers une des tables du fond et le feuilleta un peu. Les pages étaient blanches. Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien d'écrit ? Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et y trouva seulement ces quelques phrases :

_Si quelqu'un a essayé d'utiliser la légilimencie pour introduire des pensées ou des rêves dans votre tête, il n'y aucun moyen de le savoir, à moins que vous soyez un occlumens, dans quel cas vous sauriez déjà que quelqu'un trifouille dans vos pensées. Le seul remède contre la légilimencie est d'apprendre l'occlumencie. _

_Pour plus d'information sur l'art de devenir Occlumens, consulter mon livre : _Bloquons ce qui doit être bloqué.

_--Mark DiClarko_

Lily, qui avait commencé à déambuler entre les rayons, s'arrêta et fut vaguement tenté d'envoyer valdinguer le livre plus loin. Seule l'image de Madame Pince la renvoyant de la bibliothèque et lui en interdisant l'accès pendant un siècle pour avoir maltraiter sa tendre progéniture l'en empêcha.

Comment pouvait-on avoir publié un livre avec seulement deux paragraphes ? Et pour quelles raisons obscures Poudlard possédait-il un tel canular d'information en son sein ? Elle était furieuse.

Au coin de l'unique page écrite trônaient les mots : « A reçu le prix du livre le plus court jamais imprimé. »

Quelle bande d'abrutis !

* * *

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, professeur Dumbledore. » Soupira- Lily, tripotant une mèche de ses cheveux. A bout du rouleau, n'en pouvant plus de voir ses hypothèses réfutées les unes après les autres, elle était venu trouver le seul homme qu'elle pensait capable de l'aider, Dumbledore. « Ces rêves m'affectent énormément et trouble mon travail scolaire. Je dois traîner Victoria Trienay partout avec moi parce qu'il m'arrive de tomber soudainement endormie et j'ai moins de deux secondes pour m'asseoir. »

Le directeur acquiesça et croisa les mains sur son bureau. « De quoi ces rêves parlent-ils, miss Evans ? »

Elle rougit. « Je… je préférerais ne pas devoir le dire, monsieur »

« ah »

« Non ! pas de 'ah' ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que.. Ces rêves impliquent une certaine personne que je préférerais ne pas voir impliquée. » Dit-elle rapidement, espérant pouvoir changer la première impression de son professeur – Bien que justement, ce soit la vérité.

Dumbledore sembla retenir un sourire, mais il disparut tellement rapidement que Lily fut certaine de l'avoir imaginé. « Je souhaiterais pouvoir vous aider Miss Evans, mais je ne peux malheureusement vous être d'aucun secours. Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir moi-même de faire un rêve. »

« Jamais professeur ? »

« Juste une fois »

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais être désolée pour vous, ou vous dire que c'est une chance. » Admit-elle.

« Je crois que les rêves – autant que la douleur et les autres choses de la vie – nous apprennent à grandir, et à acquérir plus de personnalité et de maturité, Miss Evans. Ils ont tous leurs bons et leurs mauvais côtés. Il m'arrive de penser que c'est un grand manque, mais aussi une bénédiction. C'est une situation à double tranchant. »

Lily acquiesça « Merci de m'avoir écoutée, professeur, je me sens mieux. »

Il inclina la tête. Au moment où elle allait passer la porte, il ajouta « Selon ma propre expérience, Miss Evans, et ce que les gens m'en ont dit, il faut parfois ne pas avoir peur d'exorciser une partie de nos rêves dans la vie réelle pour les voir partir. »

Lily ne se retourna pas, elle était sûre d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. « Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas possible dans mon cas. Merci quand même professeur, nous nous verrons demain, à la réunion des préfets. »

« Puisque c'est la première de l'année, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle dure quelques heures. Je vous conseille de faire vos devoirs avant. »

« Je le ferai, Professeur.»

* * *

L'après midi suivant, James marchait vers son banc pour le dernier cours de la journée quand il trouva une note de Lily disant que la réunion des préfets aurait lieu dans une salle de classe vide, car Dumbledore était absent.

Merde. Il avait complètement oublié la réunion des préfets. Heureusement, Lily était douée pour lui rappeler ce genre de choses. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander de le faire à chaque fois. Et à la remercier.

Il se demanda aussi si Lily se rendait compte du temps qu'ils allaient désormais devoir passer ensemble avec les réunions de préfets, et leurs fonctions. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques petites discussions, à propos des rôles des préfets dans le train par exemple, mais rien de très important depuis le début de l'année.

Ça allait sûrement changer.

Trois heures plus tard, James rentra dans une classe vide du troisième étage. Lily l'attendait déjà, elle fixait bêtement le mur devant elle et lui tournait le dos. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée.

Il avança doucement vers elle, sans faire très attention – et avec une idée derrière la tête. Il n'essaya pas de faire du bruit, mais il n'essaya pas de ne pas en faire non plus. Elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il pencha lentement la tête au-dessus de son épaule de telle façon que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille et murmura doucement : « Bouh ! »

Lily cria et tomba de sa chaise, parvenant tout de même à le frapper sur le sommet de la tête juste avant.

« Idiot ! »

James grimaça et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever – main qu'elle ignora superbement.

« Tu devais être en concentration intense pour ne pas m'avoir entendu, Evans. »

Lily le regarda sévèrement, passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les coiffer un peu plus convenablement. Elle était affligée pour deux raisons. D'abord, elle ressemblait à une merde – ou pire si possible – parce qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller d'un autre rêve et que ni ses cheveux, ni son maquillage n'avaient tenu le coup. Ensuite, elle se souciait vraiment du fait de ressembler à une merde – ou pire si possible – pour la simple raison que James pouvait la voir ainsi.

Elle sortit rapidement son miroir, pensant qu'il ne la regardait pas, et elle vérifia qu'elle n'était pas trop horrible à voir lorsqu'il le lui prit des mains.

« Pas besoin de te tracasser, Evans, tu es parfaite. » Il ré-envoya le miroir dans son sac « tu l'es toujours »

Elle acquiesça, ne sachant pas si elle devait le remercier ou pas. Elle devrait probablement – pour la simple raison que c'était automatique et qu'elle avait été élevée ainsi – mais aussi parce qu'elle trouvait étrangement agréable de se sentir parfaite à ses yeux. Ses rêves pouvaient-ils avoir un tel impact sur elle?

« Dumbledore a dû partir il y a quelques minutes mais il m'a donné une liste des choses que nous devrions aborder. » expliqua-t-elle « Quand je suis allé à son bureau pendant l'heure du déjeuner, il a dit que nous aurions besoin d'organiser nos propres réunions pour traiter certains sujets, en plus de celles avec lui ou avec les autres préfets. » Elle le regarda et il sembla lui accorder beaucoup d'attention alors elle continua « en bref, on va se voir beaucoup cette année. »

Il lui sourit lentement – et d'une façon tellement charmante – qu'elle répondit en souriant à son tour.

* * *

« Je me demandais juste… Pourquoi tu ne me demandes plus de sortir avec toi depuis l'année passée? » Questionna- Lily alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers la sale commune des Gryffondor, environ quatre heures plus tard.

Après une heure passée à discuter de choses et d'autres, ils s'étaient sentis parfaitement à leur aise ensemble. James avait enlevé sa cravate, détaché les premiers boutons de sa chemise et remonté ses manches. Elle avait métamorphosé un bureau un divan de sorte qu'ils soient mieux installés et elle avait retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Elle avait étendu ses jambes sur ses genoux ; ils avaient parlé et rit pendant un bon moment, passant un moment agréable ensemble. Comme s'ils faisaient ça depuis toujours.

Elle était surprise de s'entendre aussi bien avec lui, pas besoin de le préciser.

Sa question sembla le frapper de plein fouet et il s'arrêta de marcher un moment. « Attends, laisse moi porter ça » Murmura-t-il, prenant les livres qu'elle avait en main. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai juste… Disons que je n'ai plus quinze ans, j'ai été capable de passer à autre chose. Et puis, ça faisait trop longtemps, c'était trop vieux. » Il la fixa intensément. « De toute façon, tu n'as jamais semblé très intéressée, non ? »

Elle opina, bien qu'un petit peu déçue. Il recommença à marcher, lui faisant comprendre qu'il considérait la conversation close. « Oui, c'est vrai. C'est vieux, et on a grandi. »

« Si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux recommencer à te harceler. » Ricana-t-il.

Elle frappa sa tête, grimaçant. « Tu es terrible. Tu sais, maintenant que je suis sûre que ton cœur n'est pas impliqué, je pourrais t'envoyer un sortilège bien pire que n'importe lequel de tes ancêtres au sang pur n'auraient été capables de le faire, aussi sorciers soient-ils »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, franchissant une étape qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dû franchir. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois moins sorcière que n'importe quel sang pur. Tu es juste brillante, pour faire simple. » Il le regretta presque immédiatement devant son sourire éclatant. – Il était vraiment tenté de s'arrêter et de la baiser ici, au milieu du couloir, pour une raison inconnue. (Mis à part bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit un adolescent bourré d'hormones et ayant constamment envie de baiser)

« Merci, c'était pas fait exprès. »

« Je crois que c'est pour cela que j'étais à ce point attiré par toi. Tu as su faire ta place parmi tous les sorciers. En fait, tu es probablement meilleure que n'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait espérer être. » Se laissa-t-il divaguer. Après coup, il ajouta « Et tu es une tentation des plus sexys. »

Lily rit. « Ta mère aurait dû t'appeler Satan »

« Non, c'est un nom réservé à mon père, ça. » Ricana-t-il « Moi, je suis le fils du mal. » Ils avaient atteint le portrait et Lily murmura le mot de passe. James l'appela dans son dos. « Juste, je me disais qu'on pourrait commencer par employer nos prénoms, non ? Avec le temps qu'on va passer ensemble et sûrement devenir plus proches et tout ça »

Lily acquiesça légèrement et l'observa un instant. « Ca me va… James » Elle tourna à gauche et disparu dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

James resta un moment interdit devant la salle commune, laissant l'écho de la voix de Lily se répercuter en lui. Il n'y avait rien de mieux, décida-t-il, que d'entendre Lily Evans l'appeler par son nom.

Rien.

* * *

Eh oui, le petit James est vraiment accro (qué ?) hum, bon, merci pour les reviews.. (Hey, j'ai enfin compris pour répondre aux signées... Pour les autres, il y a un poste sur le livejournal mis en homepage sur mon profil avec les réponses aux 'anonymous')

Merci d'avoir lu, et si vous pensez à me donner votre avis..

Ah oui, promis, je fais ce qui faut pour que la suite soit à l'heure...

Likyboy's


	3. out of options

**Coucou à tous...**

**Alors, d'abord, merci pour les review qui m'ont fait très plaisir et voilà le troisième chapitre en avance... Bah, parce que j'avance pas mal dans la traduction ses temps-ci**

**le quatrième sera lui dans 1 jours (j'vais quand même profiter un peu de mes vacances pour sortir et tout ça, et langlais et l'acool ensemble, ça vous plaira pas..)**

**Voilà, dîtes moi aussi si ça va toujours et comme d'hab, ce que vous pensez de ce chap...**

**bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Rude Awakenings**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Out of Options**

**

* * *

**_« Lil' »_

_Lily ne se retourna pas, mais continua à mâchouiller sa plume. Ce n'était pas correct. Son charme ne devrait plus tant l'affecter. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà, et elle ne devrait plus vouloir à chaque instant tout abandonné pour aller l'embrasser. _

_C'était totalement déloyal comme technique, de se rendre si mignon !_

_« Lil' » Répéta-t-il. Sa voix semblait proche et elle pouvait distinguer le bruit étouffé de ses pas se rapprochant. « J'ai besoin qu'on parle » Elle sentit sa main sur son épaule. _

_Elle secoua la tête. _

_James commençait à être un peu frustré. Il détestait lorsqu'elle faisait cela : il disait quelque chose – il voulait dire quelque chose – elle l'entendait mais préférait l'ignorer. James Potter n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on se permettait d'ignorer. _

_« Bien, je parle, tu écoutes, alors. » Dit-il brusquement « Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai voulu le dire. Et que cela te plaise ou non, tu deviendras Lily Potter un jour. » Hargneusement, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune en claquant la porte. _

_Lily soupira, déposant sa plume et laissant tomber sa tête sur le bureau. _

_Totalement déloyale comme méthode. _

_Plus tard dans la nuit, Lily se roulait d'un côté à l'autre de son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Comment pouvait-elle ? Son petit-ami – Son adorable, soucieux, plus que baisable, somme toute, parfait, copain – lui en voulait beaucoup pour ce qui s'était pass plus tôt. Il ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais, et ne laisserais personne le dire, mais elle le savait. Comment n'aurait-elle pas su ? Lorsque vous aimez quelqu'un, vous le connaissez. Et elle le connaissait. _

_Encouragée par son insomnie, elle repoussa ses couvertures et sortit du lit. Elle enfila une robe et sortit du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec les autres filles de septième année. Des filles avec lesquelles elle vivait depuis presque sept ans, et ces mêmes filles qu'elle devrait quitter dans moins d'un mois. Oh, bien sûr, elles resteraient en contact C'était impossible pour Lily de seulement imaginer stopper toute communication avec Victoria, ou passer les ans sans envoyer une carte de vœux aux autres. Mais ce ne serait jamais plus pareil. _

_Elle atteignit la porte du dortoir des garçons sur la pointe des pieds. Après avoir un peu hésiter (Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire une fois dedans ?), elle l' ouvrit doucement. Heureusement, celle-ci n'avait pas suivi la même mode du grincement que les autres à Poudlard. Elle y était seulement venue une ou fois ou deux par le passé, et elle n'avait pas eu de raison de revenir avant ce soir. D'habitude, James s'arrangeait pour qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre – là où il y avait plus d'intimité. Les Maraudeurs semblaient habiter le dortoir des garçons de septième des Gryffondor plus que tout autre pièce du château (sauf peut-être les cuisines, à bien y réfléchir.)_

_Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas trois minutes pour savoir lequel des lits appartenait à James. D'abord, ses rideaux étaient soigneusement tirés et elle savait qu'il boudait ce soir. En plus, il y avait une photo d'elle et lui s'étreignant le jour de la Saint-Valentin à Pré Au Lard (En fait, ils s'embrassaient passionnément comme si leurs vies en dépendaient… sans arrêt.) sur sa table de nuit. Et le lit était juste en dessous de la fenêtre, là où elle pensait qu'il serait. _

_Les autres étaient profondément endormis et ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte de son entrée, en tout cas, rien ne laissait penser le contraire. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers son lit, s'arrêtant juste derrière en hésitant un peu. _

_Que se passerait-il si les rideaux étaient fermés parce qu'il avait été cherché n'importe quelle fille et avait couché avec elle ? Et si cela marquait la fin de leur relation ? Et si…_

Tu es une idiote Lily_. S'insurgea-t-elle. _Non, il avait trop de classe pour cela, ce n'était pas ce genre de type. Et il se sentirait bafoué s'il savait qu'elle l'en avait cru capable.

_Lily tira le rideau et retira silencieusement sa robe. Elle la posa sur la table de nuit, puis monta sur le lit avant de refermer les rideaux sur eux. _

_Elle dut sourire intérieurement en le voyant endormi ainsi. Il était plus fâché qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Avant de se coucher, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer sa robe ou ses lunettes, et son visage était tordu dans une grimace furieuse. Elle secoua la tête et fit glisser ses lunettes sur son nez, puis les déposa sur la table de nuit. Elle s'étendit à côté de lui. _

_Elle le voulait, le désirait. Plus qu'il ne devait probablement le croire. _

_Elle le voulait de toutes les manières dont il est humainement possible de vouloir un homme – comme meilleur ami, comme petit- ami, comme amour de sa vie, comme mari, comme père de ses enfants, … Elle le voulait entier, pour elle, seule, et envoya balader la partie logique de son cerveau qui lui criait que c'était idiot à seulement 17 ans. _

_Mais Lily Evans ne voulait pas que son bonheur dépende de quelqu'un, pas même James Potter. Ou peut-être justement, spécialement pas de James Potter._

_Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre cela – et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre – mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère contre elle-même. Elle le secoua un peu pour tenter de le réveiller. _

_Lily soupira, elle lui caressa le front et repoussa quelques cheveux hors de ses yeux, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle l'aimait – Ne le savait-il pas ? Avait-il besoin d'entendre les mots ? Ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte de la difficulté que représentait pour elle de dire ces trois petits mots ? Qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne à parler longuement de ses sentiments, mais à les montrer ? Mais il savait qu'elle l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pourrait-il ne pas savoir ? Peut-être avait-il juste besoin d'une confirmation ? _

_James se décala un peu pour lui laisser de la place et son bras vient automatiquement se placer autour de sa taille, l'attirant toute contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, comme elle l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises et, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, une larme coula le long de sa joue. _

_« Lily… Va au lit, et arrête de t'inquiéter. » Marmonna James d'une voix à peine audible « Je ne t'en veux pas »_

_« Tu devrais» Chuchota-t-elle « Je suis vraiment désolée »_

_Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se saisit de sa baguette. « Assurdiatio » Il l'envoya valser plus loin et se retourna pour faire face à Lily. « Je ne suis pas fâché, et ce serait la plus idiote des raisons d'être fâché sur toi »_

_« Tu es contrarié »_

_« Je suis frustré » Il saisit sa main, qu'elle avait déposé sur son torse, et embrassa chacun de ses doigts. « Mais je ne suis pas fâché, je ne pourrai jamais être furieux à cause de toi, et je doute que tu me donnes un jour des raisons suffisantes de l'être »_

_Elle renifla, chassant ses larmes d'un geste impatient « Oh, j'y comprend plus rien »_

_« Je suis là pour toi » Il serra sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa sur le front. « Allez, Lily, ne t'inquiète pas à cause de moi. Je peux gérer la situation. Tu es déjà assez stressée avec les examens qui approchent. »_

_« Mais tu es bien plus important à mes yeux que de vulgaires examens, James! » Dit-elle, presque hystérique « Tu représentes plus pour moi »_

_« Bien, mais je ne vais nul part, d'accord ? Je reste près de toi » Il lui donna un bisou esquimau et elle rit en sentant leurs nez se frôler_

_« Je… Juste, je… Je t'aime »_

_Il lui sourit piteusement « Je sais »_

_Le barrage qu'elle s'était constitué céda sous son regard empli d'amour, et elle éclata en sanglots. _

_James n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison de ces pleurs, mais voir pleurer une femme n'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Cependant, il la prit contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux – comme n'importe quel homme non dénudé d'un minimum d'intelligence l'aurait fait – et bientôt, elle se calma et finit par se détendre près de lui. _

_Avec ses pouces, il dessinait des cercles légers dans son dos, en parsemant son visage de doux baisers. _

_« James ? »_

_« Mmmh »_

_Elle fit une pause, puis déclara « Fais moi l'amour »_

_Il plissa le front et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Lily le coupa avant qu'il ait prononcé le moindre son. _

_« Si tu me demandes si je suis sûre, Potter, Je jure que tu ne ressortiras pas vivant de ce lit. C'est tellement cliché ! » Elle grimaça et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui sourit, et retint un ricanement au fond de sa gorge. C'était tellement … Lilyesque._

_Il attira Lily à lui, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser incendiaire. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, l'apprenait et le mémorisait. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps…_

_Et Lily le voulait – encore plus qu'avant – et maintenant, elle n'avait plus peur. _

_Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le voulait, tout autant que lui.. _

Lily haleta et se redressa dans son lit. Elle était trempée de sueur et ses cheveux collaient à sa nuque. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme effréné, se battant pour trouver l'air dont elle avait besoin. Ce rêve était plus long que d'habitude. Ils avaient commencé à devenir de plus en plus clairs, et elle commençait à être réellement effrayée. Ils ne semblaient mener nul part mais celui-ci avait été le plus réel de tous. Aux images étaient venus s'ajouter les émotions, les pensées… les sensations.

Elle se secoua pour reprendre ses esprits et repoussa ses couvertures. Elle avait besoin de sortir, et de réfléchir.

Elle enfila une robe – la même que celle qu'elle portait dans son rêve – et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour entrer dans la salle commune. Peut-être rester un peu devant le feu l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Elle s'installa dans le canapé le plus confortable, face à la cheminée. Cela l'apaisait toujours.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? C'était de pire en pire, et pourtant, les rêves étaient de mieux en mieux…

Le dernier l'effrayait encore plus. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à accepter ces changements en elle. Et elle n'arrivait pas à gérer les sentiments qui se développaient à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle appréciait James Potter de plus en plus, et il lui arrivait de penser à lui autrement qu'en tant qu'ami.

On était à la fin novembre, et elle continuait à souffrir de troubles du sommeil en classe. Victoria devait la réveiller presque chaque jour, avant que les rêves ne s'emparent d'elle.

Et James Potter lui semblait de plus en plus … magnétique. Il l'attirait de la même façon qu'un aimant magnétise les objets l'entourant, inévitablement. Cela aurait sûrement été différent s'il était resté la même personne qu'en cinquième, ou même en sixième. Mais il ne l'était plus – Il était chaleureux, aimable, attentionné et attentif. Et plus que tout, il était prévenant, et plus du tout arrogant, ou vaniteux. Presque plus.

Il la faisait rire et penser aux choses plaisantes dans le monde : un jour ensoleillé, une crème glacée à Pré-Au-Lard, lire une blague dans le Daily Prophet, … Futile mais agréable.

C'était différent, et elle aimait ça.

Lily tenta une fois de plus d'analyser sa situation fâcheuse, laissant ses pensées dérivées et tournées en rond pour en revenir à la case départ. Mais peut-être trouverait-elle enfin une quelconque piste pour comprendre, bien que toutes ses autres tentatives n'aient rien donné. Le seul effet fut que bientôt, elle connaissait par cœur chaque événement, chaque pensée ayant traversé sa tête durant ses rêves.

James Potter. Juste une amourette, se raisonna-t-elle. L'effet secondaire du manque affectif contracté auprès de ses rêves. A la fin de l'année, elle quitterait Poudlard, et oublierait vite toute chose se rapportant à lui. Juste un béguin d'adolescente.

Ni plus, ni moins.

Lily somnola, le feu dansant légèrement sur son visage, se balançant, la caressant, librement. Elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par la lumière rougeoyante. Elle fit une fois de plus un rêve, seulement cette fois, ce fut flou – flou et heureux. Danses, rires, célébrations, éclats de verre, sourires, blanc, … tout se succédant sans queue ni tête.

--

James Potter dormait au-dessus de la salle commune, profitant d'un rêve des plus heureux depuis le début de la nuit. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres du joyeux dormeur, et sa main serrait un morceau de papier qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt dans la journée :

_Lily, si tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour ces rêves, pourquoi ne pas simplement poser la question à Potter ? Personnellement, je tuerais père et mère pour avoir des rêves érotiques avec lui – mais c'est juste mon avis._

_**Oui, mais justement, Tory, tu t'excite pour un rien. Et je ne lui en dirai pas un mot – et PERSONNE ne doit le faire, ok ? Je garde un œil sur toi, petite commère !**_

_Pardon ? Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça !_

_**Hum… J'ai bien peur d'avoir quelques doutes**_

_Bien alors, je ne dirai rien. Le prof arrive, on en reparle plus tard._

Lily se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, et décida de faire un saut à la bibliothèque, pour s'assurer d'une chose. Elle préférerait ne pas y penser, bien sûr, mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre à faire.

Elle se rendit à la réserve de la bibliothèque et s'empara d'un épais volume pourpre, qu'elle ouvrit directement à la page 356 – « Les rêves qui prédisent le futur »

_Parfois, il est possible que certaines personnes reçoivent des rêves de leur futur. Les symptômes des rêves prémonitoires sont : petits sommes inopportuns, rêves clairs comme si ils étaient réels, appétit accru, crainte de s'endormir. _

_Il n'y a pas de réelles solutions pour ce genre de rêves, mis à part essayer au maximum de les réaliser. Des vies ont été sauvées par ce type de rêves, et beaucoup d'argent circule dans l'industrie des prédictions – s'il faut vous convaincre. _

Et c'était exactement cela qui lui arrivait. Lily fut extrêmement ennuyée que le livre ne donne pas plus de détails. Avec un reniflement de dégoût, elle le referma d'un coup sec, et mordit ses lèvres d'anxiété.

_Elle_ tombait endormie à des moments inopportuns._ Ses_ rêves étaient aussi clairs que la réalité. Et _elle_ craignait de s'endormir, le soir- une partie d'elle en tout cas. L'autre part - la plus tordue – attendait avec excitation le soir, et les rêves accompagnant.

Bon, elle n'avait pas eu d'augmentation majeure de son appétit, mais elle n'était pas forcée de ressentir tous les symptômes, juste quelques uns. Le fait était là, elle était sujettes aux rêves prophétiques – ou du moins quelque chose s'y rapportant.

C'était officiel. Elle avait un gros problème.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour s'en sortir.

* * *

Niark, niark, ... Au prochain épisode, Potter passe à l'offensive... 

N'oubliez pas de laisser un 'ti mot, ça fait toujours du bien, merci à tous,

Likyboy's


	4. Finally

Coucou-bonjour à tous... J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes parés pour ce chapitre tournant de l'histoire!

J'ai deux annonces à faire. D'abord, je suis désolée de n'avoir pasrépondu aux reviews, vacances obligent, mais le chapitre est là. Secundo, Malgré mais hautes et fortes protestations, ma mère a réduit mon temps sur pc à 1h /jour. Hum, je continue à lire des aurtres histoires et je continue à traduire, mais je dois vachement accélérer. Donc, pour les updates, je ferai comme je peux, en essayant vraiment de la faire par 15 jours.

bon fini les p'tites infos persos, -- Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews! -- place à l'histoire

enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Rude Awakenings**

**Chapitre 4**

**Finalement

* * *

**

"J'en ai marre d'attendre" se plaignait James à Remus. « C'est les vacances de Noël ! Quel moment serait mieux que Noël, alors que toutes les filles désespèrent de trouver quelqu'un à embrasser sous la branche de gui ? C'est le moment le plus romantique de l'année ! »

Remus adressa une petit grimace à James « Calme toi, mec »

« Non ! »

« Sérieux, on dirait un gosse qui attend le père noël » Il lança une petite balle en l'air puis la rattrapa. « C'est bon, t'as été sage. Je pense que tu peux le faire, ça m'a tout l'air d'être le bon moment. »

James se figea « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment »

Il réfléchit un instant en se grattant le menton. « Et si elle me repousse ? »

Remus lui envoya un oreiller à travers la pièce « Vas-y et on trouvera autre chose si ça ne marche pas. J'en ai marre de supporter tes pleurnicheries »

James grimaça, puis son visage s'éclaira. Il épingla son écusson de préfet en chef sur sa poitrine. « Je dois aller la voir pour une réunion. Peut-être qu'on ira dîner avant que je lui parle de… ses doutes »

* * *

_Lily était allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Elle l'aimait. Dieu, comme elle pouvait l'aimer !_

_Elle voulait lui prouver à quel point elle l'aimait – mais que faire pour montrer une émotion aussi forte que celle-là ?_

_« Lily, » Murmura James « Je t'entends penser »_

_« Je sais » elle sourit tendrement dans le noir. Ses mains trouvèrent les siennes sur l'édredon. _

_« Et à quoi penses-tu ? »_

_«Je croyais que tu m'entendais ? » rit-elle «_ _à combien je t'aime »_

_Elle put presque sentir le sourire étirer ses lèvres de satisfaction. _

_« Ce sont de biens belles pensées, chérie, mais il faut songer à dormir. On ne l'a pas fait assez ces derniers temps »_

_Lily soupira. « Je suis désolée pour tantôt »_

_« Pourquoi ? Lily, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je suis mal parce que tu n'as pas voulu- »_

_« C'est pas que je ne voulais pas, je ne me sentais pas bien. »_

_« Et c'est légitime d'avoir refusé. » Fredonna-t-il. Il avait cette stupide chanson sentimentale en tête depuis tantôt. Il la serra contre lui. « Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçue, je t'aime pour autre chose que le sexe – Bien que cela bascule mon monde à chaque fois »_

_Lily lui tira la langue. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait. Et elle pensait savoir comment… c'était le moment._

_« Mes hormones sont un petit peu secoués en ce moment. » Expliqua-t-elle « Mais je veux, maintenant »_

_James rit « Lil', il est à peu près 3 heures du matin et on doit se lever aux aurores demain. »_

_« Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir» _

_« Pourquoi pas, mon cœur ?» _

_« Trop de choses en tête » soupira Lily, en se fondant dans le creux de ses bras « J'ai appris quelques choses d'important aujourd'hui »_

_« Bon ou mauvais ? »_

_« Oh, un peu des deux. Bon pour la plupart des gens sur terre – mauvais pour moi »_

_« Qu'est qui arrive, Lily ? » Demanda James, inquiet. _

_« Je suis enceinte. »_

_Pendant un instant, le monde s'arrêta de tourner autour d'eux. Celui-Dont-On-ne–doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a jamais existé, la guerre n'est pas à leur porte, vivre est autre chose que survivre, et plus que tout, il ne reste que James et Lily. Juste eux, et rien d'autre. _

_« Je suis le père ? » Bégaya James. A coup sûr, s'il n'avait pas déjà été couché, il serait tombé. _

_Lily renifla « Pour quel genre de traînée me prends-tu ? »_

_« Non, non, bien sûr, je veux dire… je ne crois pas… je… ah. » Pour une fois, James Potter se retrouva sans voix. « Mais nous avons lancé le sort à chaque- »_

_« Faux » coupa Lily « Cette semaine au Pays de Galle, on s'est un peu relâché sur la préventive. Je me souviens de 7 fois précises où on l'a oublié. »_

_James fit le calcul dans sa tête « Merlin chéri, Lil' » Elle sentit ses mains s'enrouler autour de son ventre. « Nous allons avoir un bébé ! »_

_Lily sentit sa culpabilité légèrement diminuer, après avoir annoncé cette « mauvaise » nouvelle. Il semblait tellement excité et exubérant à la seule pensée d'avoir un enfant avec elle. _

_« Je sais » chuchota-t-elle. Elle se retourna et emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes. « J'espérais juste que ça ne serait pas maintenant, avec Tu-sais-qui, et -»_

_« Non, il ne faut pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, _il_ ne me prendra pas ce moment-ci aussi ! » S'exclame James, il donna un coup de rein et se retourna, l'emportant sous lui. « On va donner la vie, Lily, une nouvelle personne sur la terre, Lil', Oh, Lily, On va être parents » Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de son cou, à l'endroit où battait son cœur et il suçota légèrement sa peau douce. Elle frissonna et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le tirant encore un peu plus à elle. « Tu ne m'as jamais semblée aussi belle que ce soir »_

_Lily sentit que ses yeux s'embuaient. « Je voulais te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre. Tu voulais tellement un enfant, James. Peut-être qu'une part de moi ne voulait pas utiliser ce sort, au Pays de Galle. Je ne m'en suite juste pas rendu compte tout de suite »_

_Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à parcourir son corps de ses mains, puis à les glisser sur ses hanches et à lui retirer le short qu'elle portait pour dormir. Ses lèvres trop occupées à la clamer sienne, à la dévorer tendrement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi doux avec elle. _

_Doucement, révérencieusement – comme s'il avait peur de la blesser – il la coucha au centre du lit et la recouvrit de son corps. Alors, il commença à la toucher pour la faire trembler de plaisir. _

_Elle avait toujours été très reconnaissante qu'il prenne plaisir à lui donner du plaisir. Il ferait tout ce qu'il faut, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait été copieusement servie, à chaque fois. _

_Ses lèvres, chaudes et humides, parcoururent son cou, laissant un sillon humide jusque sur sa poitrine. Sa barbe avait légèrement poussé dans la nuit et de sentir le contraste entre ses baisers et la dureté de ses poils ne laissèrent pas ses seins indifférents. Il en lécha un, l'emballant dans sa langue, le suçotant, frottant l'autre de son pouce avant de quitter le premier pour s'attaquer à lui avec encore plus d'envie, de désir. _

_Lily se saisit des draps du lit, pendant que James laissait une traînée de baiser sur son ventre, descendant encore te toujours plus bas, avant de remonter, juste un peu, pour la rendre folle d'anticipation. Ce qu'il réussissait très bien. _

_Lorsque sa tête parvint au niveau de sa culotte, il l'arracha avec ses dents, pas le moins gêné par ses quelques boucles rousses lui chatouillant le visage. Une fois qu'il l'eut tirée jusqu'à mi-cuisse, il termina de la déshabiller d'un coup sec. Il laissa ses mains voguer sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se rapprochant à chaque instant de son lieu le plus intime, les couvrant de délicats baisser._

_Sa langue commença à la caresser, rentrant et sortant d'elle, encore et encore plus vite, la laissant pantelante de désir. Lily respirait de plus en plus vite, se sentant défaillir complètement, et il lui suffit d'un gémissement d'impatience pour que James comprenne. _

_Il plaça tendrement sa langue sur ce petit bouton de chair si sensible, responsable des douces sensations la tenaillant. Les hanches de Lily se soulevèrent légèrement, elle était réduite à gémir et haleter. Les mains de son mari la maintinrent collée au lit, tandis qu'il continuait son agréable torture. Il lécha, suça, grignota, embrassa et fit presque tout ce qui lui passa par la tête jusqu'au moment où Lily se cambra, attrapa sa tête et laissa un cri de passion passer ses lèvres humides. _

_Elle fut secoué de spasmes dus au plaisir pendant quelques instants – durant lesquels James n'arrêta pas encore de jouer avec ce petit bourgeon de plaisir, voulant mener Lily dans des recoins de délice jamais rencontrés. _

_« Dieu, James ! »Haleta Lily, allongée sur le lit, pantelante, tremblante, essoufflée. « Tu veux ma mort ? »_

_Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le grondement sortir de sa poitrine quand il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa féminité et vint s'allonger sur elle. _

_Lily l'accueillit près d'elle les bras ouvert, les enroulant autour de lui pour l'obliger à rester là. _

_« Je t'aime, Lily » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Elle lui sembla un peu pâteuse, mais ne fit pas de commentaire malvenu. « J'aime notre bébé, mais je t'aime encore plus »_

_Un peu remise des décharges de plaisir l'ayant secouée, elle frotta doucement son dos. « Viens dormir, tudois êtrefatigué »_

_« Pas de place à la fatigue pour le moment » grogna-t-il en se déplaçant un peu, et positionnant son sexe à l'entrée de celui de Lily. _

_Celle-ci rigola et gigota sous lui, lui facilitant le passage « C'est parti » murmura-t-elle sensuellement, souriant encore un peu. C'est incroyable la manière dont un orgasme peut vous mettre de bonne humeur. _

_Avec un coup de rein, il s'enfonça en elle, savourant cette délicieuse sensation. Elle était chaude et humide et douce et délicieuse et… James gémit. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de ce sentiment, et il devenait de mieux en mieux avec le temps. _

_De longues minutes plus tard, après avoir chacun goûté aux joies du sexe, ils refirent lentement surface dans la réalité. Il dégagea sa tête de son cou en l'embrassant délicatement, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et voulut s'éloigner mais elle plaça sa main dans son dos pour l'en empêcher. _

_« Reste, s'il te plaît. J'aime comme tu me fais me sentir » Marmonna Lily en s'assoupissant, les yeux déjà plus qu'à moitié fermés._

_« je pourrais te blesser, Lil' »_

_Elle ne répondit rien. Lily dormait déjà d'un sommeil sans rêve, la mine comblée et heureuse. James roula les yeux et les fit rouler sur le côté, de manière qu'elle fut au-dessus de lui. _

_Elle tombait toujours profondément endormie après le sexe. Qu'aurait-il pu changer à ça, de toute façon ? Il la regarda dormir paisiblement, ne ressentant rien qu'un amour gigantesque pour elle. Sa femme était parfaite et il ne pourrait jamais penser autre chose. Même ses défauts étaient parfaits. _

_Mais ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Les temps étaient sombres, Lord Voldemort gagnait un peu plus en puissance chaque jour que Dame nature leur accordait, et il semblait que les temps à venir soient encore plus durs. Cet enfant grandirait dans la guerre et un monde incertain, et même si James était prêt à tout pour épargner ça à son futur bébé, ce ne serait jamais assez. Quoi qu'il en soit, il protégerait sa famille du mieux qu'il pourrait, pour leur assurer ce qu'il pouvait de sécurité. _

_Il se sentait inférieur, incapable, et il détestait ça. Il détestait savoir qu'un sorcier malveillant avait plus de puissance que lui. Il en haïssait encore plus Lord Machin-chose. _

_« Arrête de penser » Lui chuchota Lily, serrant sa main contre elle. « Endors toi »_

_Il rit doucement et obéit, sachant parfaitement que ses rêves seraient peuplés de ses craintes, de personnages sombres encagoulés et de flashs de lumière verte._

_**

* * *

**_

Lily se réveilla lentement. Elle savait que son rêve venait de se finir. Il ne s'était pas arrêté quelque part avant la fin, la laissant sur sa faim. Elleavait justeterminer entièrement -pour la première fois-un rêve avec James Potter et se sentait comme fiévreuse, entourée d'un épais cocon.

« Lily, sors d'ici ! » se réprimanda-t-elle, pour éviter de tourner folle avec les réminiscences de ce rêve. La salle commune était pleine d'élèves en partance pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers, se retourna, et aperçut James Potter se diriger vers elle.

« Bonne après-midi » lui souhaita-t-elle

« Bonne après midi » répéta-t-il, s'arrêtant juste devant elle « Tu aurais envie de te promener un peu avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr » Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce rouge et or, Lily ignorant encore sur quelle voie elle venait de s'engager.

«Il y aquelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler un peu plus tard, un sujet assez important à mes yeux » Se risqua James une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Ils se dirigèrent vers la gauche, laissant l'ombre du château s'évanouir dans leur dos.

« En rapport avec nos rôles de préfets ? » Demanda Lily

« Non. À propos de rêves qui semblent réels»

Lily arrêta presque aussitôt de respirer ( _Et s'il savait ?_) mais elle se força à recouvrer son calme rapidement ( _Comment pourrait-il savoir ?_). « Des rêves, James ? J'espère qu'ils ne te préoccupent pas trop. »

« Non, ils te préoccupent »

Lily stoppa net et se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. « De quoi essayes-tu de me parler ? »

« Je sais que tu as rêvé de moi » Affirma-t-il du but an blanc, réalisant ses pires craintes.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard. Mais, vu son air amusé, il serait à présent ridicule de nier l'évidence. « Ok, bon, j'ai peut-être eu quelques rêves dérangeants à propos de toi, si tu y tiens vraiment »

« Dérangeant ? » Lily pouvait dire qu'il essayait de ne pas grimacer. Elle pouvait jurer qu'il savait exactement de quoi parlaient ces rêves, de toute façon.

« Oui, dérangeants. Penses-tu être mignon au point qu'un rêve ne puissepasêtre dérangeant si tu y figures ? » Coupa Lily en reprenant sa marche « Ou bien un rêve est-il sensé dérangeant seulement si tu restes habillé ? »

« Ce n'est pas de me nudité dont il est question, Lily » James lui sourit. « Habillé ou déshabillé, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Lily rougit encore, si cela était possible. « Peut-être, n'empêche qu'ils me dérangent. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils sont prophétiques ? »

« Dieu, non! » S'exclama-t-elle vivement, s'arrêtant une fois encore et manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Elle qui prenait garde à ne frôler aucune partie de son corps ! « Ils ne sont pas prophétiques » Dit-elle plus calmement, et avec plus de conviction « J'en suis certaine »

« Drôle de chose, ces rêves. Ils tendent sûrement à exprimer tes plus chers, plus profonds et sombres désirs »

« Assez d'idioties pour aujourd'hui, James ! Ne sois pas bête. Mon plus profond et intime désir n'est pas de coucher avec toi, Dieu du ciel ! »

Il eut un sourire ironique « Tu as raison, probablement pas aussi profond que ça »

Elle tenta de le frapper.

« Ok, ok » Se défendit-il en levant les mains « Soyons sérieux, et pas -. »

Elle avait appris à le connaître durant les mois passés, si bien qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire après ça. « Ne me sors pas encore de jeu de mot ridicule sur le prénom de Sirius où je te jures que tu te souviendras toujours du coup que je vais t'envoyer dans les bijoux de famille, Potter. Ils sont dégoûtants et pas drôles, de toute façon. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr pour la partie à propos du dégoût, mais j'ose espérer que mes bijoux de famille n'ont rein de drôle. » Dit-il, feignant d'être offensé et de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle parlait de ses blagues vaseuses. « Non, sérieusement. Je veux qu'on soit sérieux un instant. Je le sais depuis des mois déjà »

« Sais quoi, exactement ? » Questionna sèchement Lily, ayant oublié le point de départ de la conversation.

« Pour les rêves, bien sûr »

Elle fronça automatiquement les sourcils. « Remus te l'as dit, je suppose ? »

« Je devrais dire non »

« C'est charmant à lui de m'avoir écouté le supplier de ne pas le faire »

« Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait. » Il fit une pause et se rapprocha d'elle, elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner d'une quelconque manière. « Je veux en parler, Lily »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Ils vont s'en aller dans pas longtemps, j'en suis sûre. » Enonça-t-elle stoïquement en croisant les bras et refusant de croiser son regard. Avant qu'elle puisse se reculer ou s'enfuir comme elle savait si bien le faire, James se plaça devant elle et lui saisit les bras.

« Mais mes sentiments resteront. »

Lily souffla profondément, sentant ses forces l'abandonner. « James, C'est juste une amourette d'école qui disparaîtra en un rien de temps. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un petit ami l'année des ASPIC. Je n'ai même pas encore commencé à étudier, c'est impossible » Expliqua-t-elle lentement « Ca ne marcherait pas de toute façon, nous sommes trop différents. »

« Pas autant que tu le penses »

Elle l'observa un instant, revoyant les derniers mois s'étant écoulés à ses côtés d'un œil nouveau. « Bon, peut-être pas si différents. Comprends-moi, James, ce n'est pas que tu ne m'attires pas, mais je n'ai pas de temps à dépenser avec un petit-ami, avec des rendez-vous, ou bien toutes ces choses qui iraient de paire avec un 'oui'. Tout ceci aurait eu lieu l'année passée, alors j'aurais sûrement accepté, mais c'est non. Pas cette année. Pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça_» _

James soupira et se pencha vers elle. « Rien d'officiel tant que l'école n'est pas finie. Nous n'aurons même pas à passer du temps ensemble ou à avoir des rendez-vous. Dis-moi juste que c'est ce que tu veux. Je peux attendre si c'est la vérité, Lily. Dis-moi si tu en a envie quand-même »

Lily se sentit impuissante devant son regard suppliant, mais étrangement protégée quand il la tenait ainsi dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas une chose qu'elle aurait su lui refuser, tant elle se sentait bien en ce moment. « C'est ce que je veux »

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent d'elle à un tel point que même une feuille de parchemin serait trop épaisse pour être glissée entre eux deux.

« Alors c'est assez »

Ses lèvres glissèrent vers les siennes, et instinctivement elle les entrouvrit. C'était le sentiment le plus fabuleux du monde. Les rêves étaient bons – mais la réalité encore meilleure.

"Mmm" Soupira Lily quand il s'éloigna "Je… Hum… Je"

"Rien. Tu ne dois rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête, ce sera assez, je patienterai jusque là. » Lui dit-il, d'une voix rauque et chaude. « Mais en attendant, je ne vois aucun mal de permettre à nos bouches de se connaître un peu mieux… »

« Oh »fut tout ce que parvint à dire Lily avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau, lui révélant son désir, son désespoir et sa faim d'elle.

C'était délicieux comme expérience, mais elle ne parvenait pas encore à lui faire totalement confiance.

Il lui avait demandé des douzaines de fois de sortir avec lui, et à chaque fois, elle lui avait tourné le dos. Qu'est-ce qui était différent cette fois ? Avait-il réellement changé ? Ou bien venait-elle de se faire avoir par le roi des prétentieux qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant tant d'année à Poudlard ?

L'avenir lui dirait.

* * *

Et ça continue pour 8 autres chapitres après ça... ah, l'amour ! 

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première scène comme ça depuis .. ben, ma tout' première histoire (honte sur moi vu mon jeune âge à l'époque)

Voilà, c'est tout pour today, rdv dans15 jours

Likyboy's


	5. Sleepover

**Rude Awakenings**

**Chapitre 5**

**Chez Lily **

* * *

C'était le premier jour des vacances. Pour Lily, c'était son dernier retour 'à la maison', cette fois, l'école était bel et bien finie.Elle se réveilla dans son lit, sa chambre, chez elle – et elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Peut-être quelque chose qu'elle aurait rêvé ? Elle avait juste rêvé de son mariage, rien de gra… Non, c'était il y a trois nuits. La nuit de noce, alors ? Non, c'était la nuit avant ça. L'anniversaire d'Harry ? Non, c'était lors de sa dernière nuit à Poudlard… Mais de quoi avait-elle rêvé ?

« Rien » Réalisa-t-elle difficilement « Pas le moindre rêve » Elle n'était pas sûre d'être effrayée ou pas. Ces rêves l'avaient poursuivie durant toute sa septième année, et maintenant, ils avaient disparus.

« Lily ? » James s'étira et bailla à côté d'elle « J'espère que c'est grave pour me réveiller à cette heure »

«Chut. Il ne faut pas que mes parents t'entendent. » Murmura Lily « James, je n'ai pas fait de rêve cette nuit. »

Ilsourcilla « Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai entendue prononcer mon nom plusieurs fois. Et tu sais à quel point j'adore te l'entendre dire. »

« James, je n'ai pas rêvé »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu dormais à ce moment-là »

Elle lui envoya son oreiller sur la tête « Heureusement que je suis une sorcière,- idée lumineuse avant d'être laminée… _Assurdiatio_ »

« Malin » Bailla James. Il s'assit puis tira Lily en arrière pour l'obliger à se recoucher avec lui. Elle se laissa docilement faire, et posa ses mains sur le cœur de son amant, réfléchissant à propos de cette nuit

« Aucun rêve. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, à ton avis ? »

Il gesticula. « Tu as les choses réelles, Lily. Ce n'est pas plus important ? »

« Cela signifie quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Et si c'était mauvais pour nous ? »

James tourna la tête et s'empara de ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser « Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas avoir ces rêves, Lily »

« Je les aimais! » Dit-elle violement « Ils étaient chauds, ils étaient bons. Ils étaient la seule chose me permettant de ne pas devenir folle pendant les examens. »

« Il y a moi, aussi »

« Oui, mais je n'avais assez de temps pour coucher avec toi autant que je le faisais dans mes rêves »

« Aujourd'hui, Tu m'as moi, et plus les rêves. Et du peu que j'en ai entendu, ça semble prometteur… »

« Ils n'étaient pas prophétiques – ou au moins, ils ne sont pas passés exactement comme prévus. » Réfléchit -Lily « Mais alors, qu'étaient-ils ? Peut-être devrais-je en parler à … »

« Lil', Laisse tomber »

Lily continua de réfléchir en silence, essayant de trouver une solution. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle couchait avec James – juste la première fois ici – mais cette nuit, cela n'avait pas semblé un acte aussi… désespéré qu'avant. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient le temps de prendre du bon temps. James avait transplanné avec elle depuis la gare, et sa mère l'avait invité à rester dîner, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Quand M. et Mme Evans étaient montés se coucher, Lily leur avait dit qu'elle allait un peut regarder la télévision avec lui avant qu'il ne parte.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de mentir à ses parents – elle n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait se passer – mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, comme on aurait pu l'imaginer quand Lily et James se retrouvent quasiment seuls, et entouré d'intimité. En tout cas, plus qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu à Poudlard.

Ses sentiments avaient-ils changé d'une quelconque façon ? elle tourna la tête et le regarda tendrement. Son visage semblait serein et calme, à mi-chemin entre sommeil et éveil. Son bras était possessivement passé autour d'elle, mais il lui laissait assez de place pour qu'elle s'agite, il la connaissait bien.

Pas besoin de le nier, pensa-t-elle. Le fait qu'il ait 'rencontré les parents' était une étape importante. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle ne s'inquiète _pas_ qu'il rencontre Pétunia Dursley (Elle avait découvert que sa sœur s'était mariée le mois précédent) ou qu'elle lui dise quelque chose de grossier à propos des gens comme eux. Lui faisait-elle confiance à ce point ?

La vérité était, elle le savait, qu'il venait de franchir une grande étape dans leur relation. Il n'avait jamais discuté de rompre ou de voir d'autres personnes après l'école. Techniquement, ils n'étaient même pas un vrai _couple_. James avait dit vrai ce jour-là, à Pré au lard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appelés 'petit-ami ou petite-amie' et jusqu'à aujourd'hui ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de vouloir quelque chose en plus.

Ils étaient ensemble autant que Monsieur Le-Temps-Qui-Passe le permettait, et ce n'était pas un problème si ils ne se voyaient pas – seuls – pendant deux semaines.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle partageait son lit avec lui pour la première fois (Ils avaient toujours utilisé celui de James avant). Elle était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un geste symbolique, mais elle se forçait à ne pas trop espérer. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que James remarquerait. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps que les garçons évitaient de creuser trop la substance, sans doute de peur d'y découvrir des choses déplaisantes. Les filles faisaient cela. Mais elle n'était pas pour autant obligée de lui demander. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui passait son temps à essayer de deviner les sentiments de l'autre, et encore plus pour quelque chose d'aussi important à ses yeux. D'un autre côté, il lui avait toujours demandé d'être franche…

« James, tes sentiments pour moi ont-ils changé depuis notre dernière nuit à Poudlard ? » Se risqua-t-elle, tenant sa chance qu'il se soit rendormi. Mais elle put facilement deviner qu'il venait d'ouvrir un œil et fixait le côté de son visage avec insistance.

« Bon sang, de quoi es-tu encore en train de parler ? Si tu penses toujours que je pourrais m'arrêter de t'aimer juste en arrêtant l'école, t'as un sérieux problème »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais, changer d'une quelconque façon »

Il sembla considérer la question une minute. Quand elle sentit son corps se raidir tout à coup, Lily se retourna pour le regarder curieusement. Il était tout rouge.

« Et, Hum, pourquoi penses-tu à ça maintenant ? »

« Cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec l'arrêt de mes rêves »

« Qu'est-ce que mes sentiments ont à voir là-dedans ? »

« La magie est une chose complexe, James. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir en comprendre toutes les facettes. »

Il sembla donner un signe d'assentiment à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et murmura quelque chose entre ses dents.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis, James ? »

« Oui, quelque chose a changé » Dit-il d'une voix assurée « Mais c'est tout ce que je dirai et il n'y aucune raison pour que ta jolie petite tête rousse se tracasse à ce propos » Il ferma les yeux, pour clore la conversation.

Si seulement il savait.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Lily en s'asseyant, et en prenant de garde de tenir la couverture contre elle « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Lily, il y pas de quoi s'inquiéter »

« Ne me dit pas de ne pas m'inquiéter, sale petit arrogant » Coupa-t-elle sèchement en agrémentant ses paroles de coups de doigt sur son torse « tu es _obligé_ – poc – de me dire – poc – chaque petite chose idiote – poc, poc, poc – qui traverse ta tête ! »

« Et selon quoi ? »

« Les règles ! »

James eut un sourire qui semblait affecté, provoqué par sa réponse « Les règles de quoi, Lily ? »

Elle se sentit piégée. Les règles dépendait de ce qu'ils étaient exactement. Et ça, Lily l'ignorait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour se sortir de là, maintenant ?

« Oublie ça » Grommela-t-elle « Tu as parfaitement raison » Elle s'allongea à nouveau et se tourna de son côté.

« Non, non, non, Maintenant que tu m'as réveillé » Sourit James, en s'allongeant sur elle « Les règles pour quoi ? »

« j'ai dit que tu avais raison, ce n'est pas assez ? »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Les règles veulent que tu es obligée de me dire chaque petite chose idiote qui te traverse la tête » Il la frappa plusieurs du bout du doigt, l'imitant narquoisement.

« Et les règles de quoi, oh grand singe futé ? » Répondit Lily, un peu irritée et énervée par ses coups de doigts. « Arrête de me taper ! »

Il lui obéit, et déposa sa main sur le bras de Lily « Les règles entre petits- amis et petites- amies » Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, puis éclata de rire quand elle se colora d'une jolie couleur rose.

« je ne savais pas que j'avais accepté d'être ta petite- amie. »

« L'école est finie, chérie. Aucun homme ne peut être si patient »

Lily renifla, en roulant un peu plus loin de lui « La patience n'est pas une vertu que je te donnerais, désolé de briser ce faux espoir »

Il gesticula, et grimpa sur elle, sans prêter attention à sa grimace

« je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être impatient » Dit-il d'une manière démoniaque, et il déposa des bisous partout sur son cou et son visage. Lily rit.

Toc, toc, toc.

« Lily chérie ? »Sa mère l'appela de l'autre côté de la porte « Tu t'es enfermée ? »

« Merde » Siffla Lily, en se dégageant de la poigne de James. Avec un chaste baiser, il transplana. Lily supprima le sort de silence de la pièce. « J'arrive, maman, je me change »

Elle chercha en vain son pyjama mais ne peut le trouver nul part. Elle ouvrit son armoire et mit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.

En ouvrant laporte, elle demanda « Oui, maman ? »

* * *

« Bien mec, qu'est ce que t'as fait ? » Laissa échapper Sirius au moment où il vit James « Tu ressembles à un chat qui vient d'avaler un canari »

James grimaça et regarda ses trois amis qui étaient tous là « J'ai réalisé quelque chose hier, idiot. Quelque chose d'une importance capitale. »

« Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ? » questionna paresseusement Remus en se penchant contre le plan de travail pour attraper un magazine.

« J'ai décidé d'épouser Lily »

Il y eut un silence tendu dans la pièce.

« On a été diplômé hier » Dit Sirius, une voix proche de la peur « On n'a pas fini de coucher avec des filles à gauche et à droite, James, ou de boire jusqu'à plus que la limite légale toutes les nuits, ou - »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Ou au moins, je ne veux pas ça autant que toi. Je veux elle. » James s'assit sur le divan « Regarde un peu notre situation, cet idiot mage noir tourne autour de nous et tue des gens, et personne ne semble capable de l'arrêter. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Je la veux, j'aime être près d'elle et surtout, je l'aime »

Sirius sembla dégoûté, Remus amusé, et Peter confus – rien d'inhabituel.

« J'aime Lily à en mourir, James, mais on a 17 ans. Pourquoi veux-tu l'épouser aussi jeune ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Parce que je l'aime »

Il entendit Remus renifler, et le regarda, attendant sa réplique.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il me semble qu'il faut d'abord qu'elle soit d'accord avant que ça ne soit officiel, non ? »

Puisqu'il n'avait pas tord, James rougit

« j'y avais déjà pensé, figure-toi. Et non, je ne lui pas encore demandé. J'en ai juste pris conscience la nuit dernière. Elle a arrêté d'avoir des rêves à cause de ça – je pense en tout cas »

« Des rêves ? Quels rêves ? » Demanda Peter. Sirius lui lança un regard, Peter n'avait jamais été mis au courant des étranges songes de Lily, les autres ressentaient ça comme une violation de la vie privée de Lily

« T'inquiète, mec »

* * *

« Les rêves ont disparus, Tory » Dit Lily au téléphone, alors qu'elle préparait e déjeuner « ou du moins, je n'en ai pas eu cette nuit »

« C'est une bonne chose non ? Tu voulais qu'ils s'arrêtent » Répondit la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil.

Lily poussa un soupir mi-irrité, mi-exaspéré « Au début, oui. Mais c'était il y a presque un an, Vic. Maintenant, nous sommes ensemble et – oh, en parlant de ça, il m'a appelée sa 'petite- amie'. En quelque sorte »

« En quelque sorte ? »

« Oui, il y a fait allusion »

« Comment ? »

« Longue histoire, mais il l'a fait »

« Et _ça_, c'est bien, non ? »

Lily sourit aux œufs « Oui, c'est définitivement une bonne chose. C'est pour les rêves que je ne suis pas sûre. »

« Lily, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ? Tu as la vie réelle devant toi – Pourquoi as-tu encore besoin de ces rêves ? »

« Ouais, il a dit ça aussi »

Elle put entendre Victoria ricaner « Tu l'as déjà vu aujourd'hui ? Il doit vraiment apprécier tes parents »

« Soit pas stupide, tu sais exactement ce qui est arrivé hier soir »

« Lily, tu es _folle _! Tes parents étaient là ! » Jappa Tory « je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour t'expliquer à quel point c'est mal, et à tous les niveaux»

« Ils n'ont rien entendu » Murmura Lily, s'assurant que ses parents, qui étaient dans la pièce à côté, n'entendent pas « En plus, c'était pas prévu, c'est juste arrivé »

« Oh, tu as juste enlevé tes vêtements et baisé sous le même toit que tes parents ? »

« Oui. On regardait la télé. Tu sais comment ça se passe, Tory… Je sais que tu es passée prendre Jonathan chez lui, hier et je sais qu'il vient juste de partir aussi, hypocrite »

il y eut un juron éttouffé de l'autre côté « Excuse moi, Miss j'ai-baisé-un-mec-qui-n'est-même-pas-officiellement-mon-copain-sous-le-toit-de-mes-parents-et-sûrement-plusieurs-fois »

« Laisse tomber, Vic »

Lily roula les yeux un moment avant que Victoria ne réponde, sachant exactement ce qu'elle allait dire à ce moment, ce qu'elle disait toujours à ce stade de la conversation.

« C'était comment ? »

* * *

« Lily, tu es à la maison ? »

Lily se retourna en un éclair et aperçut une tête flottant dans la cheminée « Je ne savais pas que ma cheminée était raccordée au réseau. Bonjour, James »

Elle s'assit face au visage rougeoyant.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi – il n'y a que la cheminée de ta chambre qui est raccordée. Et il y a une sécurité pour que tes parents ne se tracassent pas si une tête apparaît accidentellement »

« Bien pensé de ta part »

« je crois aussi. Tu n'as rien de prévu pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » Lily secoua la tête « Pourquoi ? »

« Mets ta plus belle robe, je t'emmène dîner pour notre premier rendez-vous »

Lily sourit « D'accord, vers 7 heures ? »

« Ca semble bien, à plus tard, Lil »

* * *

_bien sûr, au prochain volet, le diner haut en couleur... et en propositions..._

_Merci à tous pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Malheureusement, vu le temps réduit que j'ai droit à l'ordinateur, je ne peut pas répondre personnelement aux reviews, et ne le pourrai sans doute pas avant la fin des vacances.. _

_En tout cas, marci beaucoup à Tous!_

_Likyboy's_


	6. Alibi

**Hey hey, comme quoi, je finis toujours par revenir... **

**Voilà le 6e chapitre de Rude Awakenings, la moitié est faite. Je suis désolée du retard, vous savez, les vacances, la reprise d'un horaire complet, et puis, l'éssouflement de la fic. C'est pesant de traduire pour le moment... mais j'ai commencé, je finirai, avec des updates dès que possible. **

**Pour ce qui est de sréponses aux reviews, et non, toujours pas, mais j'ai des problèmes avec Internet assez important - plus la limite de temps - c'est compliqué. Comme une question est revenue, je réponds : Non, moi non plus je n'envisage pas de fic sans scène Lemon (ou approchant) et c'est aussi agréable à lire qu'à écrire (quique plus imaginatif...) **

**Merci à tous !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rude awakenings**

**Chapter Six: Alibi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lily rit, sentant sa tête tourner légèrement, sûrement à cause des nombreux verres de champagnes qu'elle avait bus. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment bien tenu l'alcool, et encore moins le champagne.

« Le monde semble étincelant ce soir » soupira-t-elle joyeusement en regardant autour d'elle dans le restaurant « Tu ne trouves pas, James ? »

Il ricana « Je ne peux pas croire que tu es soûle »

« Je ne suis PAS soûle ! » Nia-t-elle en tendant son verre pour que James le remplisse encore « Je suis heureuse »

« Bien sûr chérie » Il lui sourit d'un air affecté avant de remplir son propre verre. Assis d'un côté et l'autre de la table, ils se regardèrent un moment, sans avoir de mot ou de gestes pour flirter. James posa son verre sur la nappe « Tes parents t'attendent chez toi, ce soir ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils « Je suis sûre qu'ils le remarqueront si je ne rentre pas » Résonna-t-elle « D'un autre côté, je suis âgée pour prendre mes propres décisions, non ? »

« J'ai envie que tu viennes à la maison avec moi »

Lily renifla légèrement « Je suis persuadé que tes parents vont comprendre ce qu'on fait. Les miens sont un peu trop confiants en mon innocence pour y penser, mais à moins qu'ils soient sourds-muets, il n'y a aucune chance que tes parents ne comprennent pas. »

James secoua la tête « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux que tu viennes, à la maison, avec moi, pour de bon. »

Lily se félicita d'avoir ralenti sa consommation d'alcool juste avant, car elle perdait peu à peu sa capacité à assimiler les choses. Si elle ne s'était pas tenue, elle se serait sûrement évanouie.

« C'est notre premier vrai rendez-vous »

Il émit un drôle de son, irrité, avant de se pencher vers elle et de saisir sa main. « Lily, si tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme ma petite- amie, ou parlé de toi comme de ma petite- amie durant ces derniers mois, tu es vraiment lente. Je te l'ai laissé entendre parce que tu étais sous pression et qu'il y avait les ASPICs. Pour moi, ça n'avait pas vraiment autant d'importance. J'aurais arrêté d'étudier pour passer du temps avec toi »

« Tu n'as jamais étudié » Dit-elle, cherchant à changer de sujet.

« Mais si je l'avais fait, j'aurais arrêté pour toi. Même si cela signifiait rater mes examens, je l'aurais fait. Tu ne peux quand même pas me dire que tu ne t'es pas sentie un peu exclusive durant cette période »

Lily gesticula sur sa chaise « Bien sûr que non, mais… déménager chez toi, James ? On a fini l'école hier ! »

« Et demain est tout, sauf sûr. » Il la regarda avec des yeux de chiot suppliant.

« Je dois réfléchir » Lily soupira, secouant la tête « C'est une grande étape. Mes parents vont piquer une crise, peu importe qu'ils t'apprécient. Ils n'imaginent pas que je puisse aller vivre ailleurs, du moins pas avant que je ne me marrie. Encore plus maintenant que Pétunia a quitté la maison pour aller vivre avec Vernon. »

Il acquiesça, chipotant dans les replis de la nappe avec son couteau. « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avait pas l'intention de la mener là »

« Mener quoi où ? »

« Notre relation »

« où veux-tu mener notre relation ? Jusqu'au mariage ? »

« Bien, oui. C'est pour ça qu'on sort ensemble, non ? Pour essayer de s'apercevoir si on est ou pas compatibles l'un avec l'autre. Ce n'est pas pour ça que les gens sortent ensemble pendant un temps ? Le but de toute relation ? » demanda James

Lily était choquée « James, les gens qui ont des rendez-vous ne pensent pas tous à se marier – ou ne cherchent pas quelqu'un pour se marier ! Tory par exemple. Elle ne va jamais s'impliquer dans une relation au point de se marier – c'est ce qu'elle prétend en tout cas. Elle veut prendre du bon temps. Et un de mes cousins utilise les femmes comme il change de chemise. Alors, penser à … bien, oui, il ne doit même pas connaître le sens de ce mot »

« Ils font ce qu'ils veulent »Grogna-t-il « Je pensais… Lil, je pensais que tu voulais- »

« Je _veux_ me marier » L'interrompit-elle, en trouvant difficilement ses mots « Mais c'est complètement hors de propos ! C'est notre premier rendez-vous officiel et tu me demandes d'_habiter_ avec toi ! après, tu parles de mariage- On vient juste de sortir de l'école, nos sièges doivent être encore chauds ! Tu pourrais tout autant pousser jusqu'à me demander de t'épouser que ça ne changerait rien ! » Elle souffla, s'affaissant un petit peu.

« Bien » Dit-il sèchement « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« James ! »

« Quoi ? » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix cassante « Je le pense. Je veux t'épouser, mais j'ai été assez malin pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une étape que tu étais prête à franchir. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré te demander de venir chez moi à la place. Ça me satisfait. Pour le moment, du moins. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est – Hum, je ne sais pas quoi exactement » Elle soupira lourdement, tendit le bras et attrapa sa main dans la sienne, la serrant. « Tu m'as prise par surprise, ce n'est rien d'autre »

James se pencha en avant et l'embrassa « Je sais pourquoi tu n'as pas fait de rêves la nuit dernière, je pense le savoir en tout cas »

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Lily « Dis le moi, tu n'as rien révélé ce matin »

« J'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais et que je voulais vraiment t'épouser. Demain n'est pas garanti, Lily. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait encore des jours à gaspiller en futilités. » Expliqua-t-il « Dit moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu »

Sa voix semblait si douloureuse alors qu'il parlait, que Lily sentit son cœur se briser en le voyant si fébrile.

« Ne soit pas ridicule » Chuchota-t-elle « Comment puis-je ne pas t'aimer ? »

« Dis le » Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru

« Je t'aime » Elle l'embrassa « Je t'aime » Elle l'embrassa encore, et cette fois, il répondit à son baiser.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge à côté d'eux. Ils se séparèrent à regret et virent le serveur attendre avec l'addition ;

« Merci d'avoir choisi notre établissement, j'espère que le souper vous a plu »

« Beaucoup, merci » Dit James en se levant. Il aida Lily à se remettre sur ses pieds et ils sortirent du restaurant main dans la main après avoir payé.

Après un moment de silence, James demanda : « Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?" Elle fronça les sourcils "Juste pour passer la nuit"

Lily détourna le regard des magasins fermés de sa ville natale et de la rue noire dans laquelle ils avançaient. « Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes parents ? Je n'aime pas qu'ils sachent que je vais dormir chez toi »

« Lily »

« Je ne veux pas le leur cacher, mais ce sont mes parents, James. Et ils me voient à travers leurs yeux de parents. Mon père ne pourra jamais pensé à moi de cette manière » Elle hésita un peu « Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'ignorent, mais ils n'ont pas de véritables preuves, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, rien ne leur permet de croire que… C'est juste une façon de les laisser encore un peu dans leur pays de contes de fée »

James acquiesça. « Bien alors, si la manière dont ils te voient compte autant pour toi »

« ça compte énormément »

« On peut prétendre se dire au revoir maintenant, attendre une demi-heure puis après, dire que Vic' t'invite chez elle avec quelques autres copines de Poudlard. Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre et comme ça, mes parents n'auront jamais besoin de le savoir. »

Lily ne répondit pas, ils tournèrent au coin de sa rue.

« Je te voie bientôt » Murmura-t-il, la serrant dans ses bras. « Ne prends pas trop longtemps »

« Promis » soupira-t-elle « Je n'ai pas encore dit non, tu sais. Pour venir habiter chez toi. J'ai besoin d'y repenser un peu plus »

« Hmm. Je te voie tout de suite alors. Tu crois que je peux transplanner derrière ce buisson ? »

« Non, les voisins de derrière te verront s'ils sont à l'étage et qu'ils regardent par la fenêtre. Va près du hangar, c'est partiellement caché par un gros arbre »

« Merci »

Elle rentra chez elle, et trouva ses parents assis dans le canapé, regardant la télévision.

« Tu t'es bien amusée Lily ? » Demanda sa mère « Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu, il est seulement 21h30 »

« On n'avait rien d'autre à faire » Prétendit Lily « En plus, je suis épuisée. Je n'ai pas assez dormi la nuit passée »

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna son père

Lily remercia le ciel d'être dos à ses parents pour pendre son manteau tandis que ses joues se coloraient d'une jolie couleur rouge. « oh, tu sais. Le stress avec l'école qui est finie et tout ça. Et puis, je me suis réveillée tôt, tu sais, l'habitude à Poudlard.. »

« Bien sûr mon cœur. Il reste des cookies que j'ai fait ce soir dans la cuisine si tu veux, ils sont dans le four »

« Je les garde pour demain matin. Je suis gavée » Dit Lily, se laissant tomber dans le sofa. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Pas assez fatiguée pour rester à la maison toute la nuit, mais fatiguée quand même. Elle se rappela qu'elle ne serait plus ici le lendemain matin. Bien.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Oui, James m'a emmenée dans mon endroit favori »

Son père approuva d'un hochement de tête « J'aime beaucoup ce garçon, Lily. Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de te le demander mais as-tu mentionné qu'il était ton petit- ami hier soir ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais il l'est » Elle ne mentait pas vraiment. Elle allait déménager pour habiter avec lui – bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore pris sa décision – elle ferrait mieux de dire à ses parents qu'il était son petit- ami depuis des mois maintenant, cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'officiellement ce soit inofficielle.

Elle s'ordonna d'arrêter de penser à ça, elle ne faisait que s'embrouillé encore plus. Elle regarda avec ses parents la rediffusion de _L'hôtel en folie_ pendant environ 10 minutes avant que sa mère ne se rappelle qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose.

« Pendant que j'y pense, Je crois que Victoria t'as envoyé une lettre avec un de ces hiboux. Je voulais le laisser à l'intérieur mais je venais juste de nettoyer par terre. Je l'ai mis dans une vieille cage de Saucer dans l'arrière cour avec un peu de nourriture, il semblait assez content. »

_C'est la parfaite opportunité, Oh, merci Vic !_ Pensa Lily. Elle dut se retenir de sauter de joie et de se précipiter dehors pour récupérer la lettre. Elle sortit donc calmement, repéra l'ancienne cage de son vieux chien et prit délicatement Célia, la chouette de Tory.

« Hey, petit cœur » susurra-t-elle « Tu sais que ta maman vient juste de me sauver les fesses ? Oh, oui. Merci pour le mot, attends une minute, je vais lui répondre tout de suite »

_Hey, Juste penser que tu aurais besoin d'une raison pour passer le reste de la nuit avec ton amoureux. Invente un eexcuse- que j'ai des problèmes avec un garçon et que j'ai besoin d'une épaule réconfortante ou quelque chose du même goût_

_Ton amie souffrante_

« Cette chienne » Rit Lily en écrivant une rapide réponse « je parie qu'elle savait tout depuis le départ »

« Maman, Papa, Vicky a des problèmes de garçons, elle m'a demandé d'aller dormir chez elle, Donc, je vais y aller, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, d'accord ? »

« Oh, prend les cookies pour elle alors » Dit sympathiquement sa mère « Envoie lui notre amour. Oh, et pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas à dîner demain soir ? Et James aussi ; si tu crois que ça ne les ennuie pas. Il y a des collègues de ton père qui viennent dîner »

« Merci Maman, je le ferai »Elle embrassa ses parents et monta à l'étage pour emporter l'essentiel de ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Elle enfila un short et une camisole assortie puis s'enroula dans un peignoir de bain et transplanna dans la chambre de James.

« Bouh ! » Dit-elle, ricanant lorsqu'il sursauta. Il venait d'enfiler son pyjama.

« C'est toi » Grimaça-il en se retournant. « Bonnes nouvelles. Papa a pris la fuite avec maman pour un week-end de détente Nous avons la maison pour nous."

Lily sourit. "Juste une coincidence, n'est-ce pas?"

James prit un air offensé. "M'accuserais-tu d'avoir fait jouer la situatione en ma faveur? De toute manière, ce soir fait exeption, c'est un pur hasard"

"Comme c'est pratique"

"Lil" Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle inutilement, sacahant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver.

"Je veux te prouver à quel point je t'aime" Chuchota-t-il doucement contre sa joue. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena près de son lit où il l'allongea gentiment avant de venir s'installer près d'elle "Je le pense vraiment"

"Je sais, je ressens la même chose »

_Mais ma mère m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de montrer à un homme qui vous aimait à quel point l'aimiez aussi_ Réfléchit-elle silencieusement. _Cela implique se marier avec lui et avoir un bébé. Son bébé._.

_Je veux avoir son enfant. Je veux attendre qu'il rentre à la maison tous les soirs et venir me blottir dans ses bras pour l'accueillir chez lui. Je veux qu'il puisse me confier ses secrets et l'aider à prendre ses décisions. Je veux le soutenir. Mais plus que tout, je veux lui donner un bébé._

« Faisons le » Dit-elle avant de s'en apercevoir. Instantanément, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il ne la laisserait jamais partir.

« C'est prévu au programme, sois patiente » Dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Non, pas ça.. enfin si, mais ce n'est pas à ça que je… je voulais dire Hum, C'est d'accord. Je te réponds oui »

« D'emménager chez moi ? »

« De t'épouser » Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Elle ne risquerait pas de se transformer en statue de sel, mais elle ne se retournerait pas quand elle avait une telle promesse devant elle. "Oui, c'est ma réponse"

"Non" Dit-il brusquement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'non?" Coupa-t-elle sèchement "Tu m'as dit que-"

"Je dois te le demander correctement, Lil! Je dois aller voir ton père, lui demander sa permission. J'ai besoin de la bénédiction du mien et de trouver un endroit pour vivre ensemble. J'ai besoin d'une foutue bague et je dois d'abord t'emmener dans l'endroit le plus romantique possible ! »

« Je ne besoin de rien de tout ça »

« C'est plus correct »

Lily se renfrogna « Si tu veux vraiment jouer sur les détails, alors baiser ce soir n'est pas correct non plus avant le mariage!"

James se tordit les main, inconfortable "Je sais"

« Ça ne t'arrête pas »

« Ça devrait, et peut-être que ça va le faire »

« James Potter, je ne peux croire ce que je viens d'entendre ! » Hurla Lily en le repoussant et se mettant debout devant le lit "Quand je viens dans ta chambre habiller comme ça" Elle ouvrit son peignoir "Tu peux croire que j'attends qu'il se passe quelque chose ce soir!" continua-t-elle avec dédain.

"Lily" Murmura-t-il, souriant à moitié. Elle le laissa l'attirer vers lui, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva debout, entre ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais jugé utile de passer un haut de pyjama, laissant la peau peu couverte de Lily frôler son torse nu. "Lily" Répéta-t-il "C'est une situation embarrassante »

« Qu'est-ce que cette stupide situation a d'embarrassant ? Tu as envie de moi, non ? »

« Tu devrais avoir honte de poser une question aussi stupide ! »

Lily se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un petit sourire fier d'orner sa bouche. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il en avait envie en ce moment même.

« Alors, pourquoi est-on en train de discuter ? »

« C'est embarrassant parce que je dois me battre contre moi-même. Ma famille porte un vieux nom sorcier, et tout ce qui va avec, dont l'éducation dans les règles traditionnelles. J'ai appris à faire la révérence, à me lever lorsqu'une femme pénètre dans une pièce, à laisser les sièges aux dames et bien sûr, tenir les portes ouvertes, être galant, sans parler de l'idée qu'on m'a inculquée que les femmes méritent ce qu'il y a de mieux, et que c'est mon devoir de le leur donner et de les protéger. »

« Et c'est quoi le problème ici ? Tu ne t'es jamais levé sous prétexte que j'entrais dans une pièce »

« C'est passé d'âge » Dit James, envoyant balader cette idée « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est juste… Même si je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de réserves quant à … coucher avec toi, ça m'a, en quelques sorte, ennuyé – embêté mon côté 'gentleman' et bien sous tout rapport »

« Tu plaisantes »

« C'est compliqué » Il haussa les épaules, et Lily d'éclater de rire.

« je ne le crois pas »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es si stupide ! » Répondit-elle, riant encore plus. Elle embrassa le bout de son nez « Tu es complètement excessif » Elle le regarda, un peu confuse « Ca signifie que nous n'allons pas… ? »

« Eh, tu vas sûrement me trouver un peu fou, et tu auras probablement raison, mais non. J'en ai envie, mais nous ne ferons rien »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, plus sérieusement et très curieuse

« Parce que tu seras bientôt ma femme » Répondit-il, comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente « Ce qui nous donne toutes les raisons de prévoir ce mariage rapidement, car l'abstinence n'a jamais été mon fort »

Lily acquiesça « D'accord » Et elle comprenait. Pas la raison pour laquelle il le faisait, mais pourquoi il le faisait : Il sentait que c'était juste. « Mais, je peux rester ici cette nuit ? »

Il lui fit une grimace très mature.. « Je n'avais même pas réalisé que te laisser partir faisait partie des options » Il s'empara d'elle et l'allongea à nouveau sur le lit. « Tu prends le côté droit, d'accord ? »


	7. A new dreamer

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux, les personnages, le monde magique sont propriétés de Me Rowlings. L'histoire appartient à Natifcs28 qui en est l'auteur originale, je détiens (quand même quelque chose) seuelemnt la traduction.

**Note :** Pas taper, je sais, c'est si tard par rapport à la date prévue... désolé. En plus, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, c'était pas un long chapitre, pas très difficile à traduire, c'est juste... vous savez, le manque d'envie. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ;.. n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

**Rude Awakenings**

**Chapitre Sept**

** A New Dreamer**

James soupira, incapable de se rendormir. Il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, et maintenant, il était incapable de se rendormir. C'était sûrement dû au nombre astronomique de choses lui tournant en tête.

Il avait beau être heureux que Lily ait dit 'oui', quelque chose le dérangeait. Elle avait peu réfléchit à sa proposition – presque pas en fait. Avant, il se tracassait de savoir à quoi elle pourrait penser – parce que Lily restait Lily, et qu'elle pensait à beaucoup de choses. Mais il avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle ne s'était pas réellement assisse et prit le temps de _réfléchir _à sa proposition.

Lily avait été satisfaite avec lui. Juste lui – pas de fleurs, pas de mots doux, pas de genoux pliés ou de belle bague. Il avait demandé, elle avait répondu – ce qu'il espérait. Cela sonnait presque comme un échange commercial.

Pas qu'il pense qu'elle n'entretenait aucun sentiments pour lui, ce serait idiot de le penser. Il baissa les yeux sur cette femme incroyable qu'il tenait dans ses bras et sentit un désir incontrôlable monter en lui. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée de stopper leurs activités sexuelles si brutalement ; il en souffrait énormément, et après douze heures seulement.

Il n'avait eu aucune mauvaise conscience de lui faire l'amour avant qu'elle accepte de devenir sa femme. Plus que ça, c'était presque une partie de son plan pour la faire sienne. Toutes les femmes pensent que les hommes sont menés par leur membre (Et elles n'avaient pas totalement tord), mais elles le sont pas mal elles aussi. Lui donner du sexe si bon l'avait presque rendue incapable de lui résister.

C'était un peu machiavélique de sa part, mais ça pouvait aussi toujours servir en cas de rupture.

Mais ce n'était pas assez. Cette pensée était un peu effrayante. James avait espéré la prendre par surprise dans un lieu tellement romantique qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire autre ment que dire oui. Et tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était lui en parler et elle s'était contenté de lui.

Et maintenant, il devait juste mettre en place cette soirée fabuleuse pour lui poser correctement la question – et le faire le plus vite possible. Seulement 24 heures qu'il avait ouché avec elle, et il se sentait déjà frustré.

Il s'allongea près d'elle et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il était intoxiqué d'elle.

Parfois, il était effrayé de voir à quel point elle était minuscule. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu plus grand que la plupart des hommes et qu'elle n'était pas non plus naine, mais elle ne parvenait jamais à l'embrasser quand ils étaient debout, même sur la pointe des pieds. Son poids ne devait pas dépasser les 50 kilos, bien qu'ils ne soit pas vraiment apte à juger. Elle lui avait semblée si légère à chaque fois qu'il la soulevait.

Il lui avait posé la question une fois, au début de leur relation, de pourquoi les filles préférait les mecs plus grands qu'elle. Il avait plaisanté en disant qu'elle ne l'aimait que pour sa taille.

Mais elle y avait vraiment réfléchi, et une minute plus tard, lui avait donné une réponse surprenante.

« Je suppose que c'est une question de se sentir protéger » avait-elle dit, fixant pensivement le feu de la salle commune. « C'est naturel que quelqu'un de plus large donne une impression de sécurité. Se sentir en sécurité dans son couple est quelque chose d'important. Je sais que je n'aurais pas grand chose à craindre si quelque chose m'arrivait, mais c'est une raison superficielle.

« C'est aussi une question de confiance. Quelqu'un de plus fort peut facilement te brutaliser ou t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Il a un avantage physique sur toi, et il pourrait en tirer profit, mais s'il ne le fait pas, en tout cas, pas contre toi, alors, tu peux lui faire confiance » Avait-elle conclu en se retournant vers lui.

James avait rit un peu – elle avait pris ça très sérieusement ! Mais maintenant, il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. La voir abandonnée comme ça à côté de lui lui fit se rendre compte qu'il pourrait la tuer de 20 manières différente en moins de trente secondes s'il le voulait. Ce qui évidement, n'était pas le cas.

Il ferma les yeux, resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle de sa fiancée. Elle soupira et se pelotonna contre lui. Elle n'était pas en train de faire un de ces _rêves _

_« James.. ? »_

_Il leva les yeux de son assiette. _

_« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé en mariage ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, penchant un peu la tête. _

_Il renifla. « Un moment inoubliable. J'étais si nerveux »_

_Lily sourit « Et tes mains étaient moites. »_

_Il fronça un sourcil « Tu étais nerveuse aussi »_

_« Je sais. Mais tu savais que j'allais dire oui »_

_« Rien n'est garanti dans la vie Lily, sauf la naissance et la mort. »_

_Elle acquiesça, poussant ses carottes sur le côté de l'assiette. « Tu étais passé à la maison un jour que j'étais sortie avec une amie. Je me demandais pourquoi maman pleurait »_

_James grimaça « Elle m'a presque étouffé à force de m'étreindre. Je me souviens m'être demandé si tu étais horrible au point que te demander en mariage était inespéré et que je leur faisait une énorme faveur »_

_Elle lui jeta un morceau de pain « Sympathique de ta part »_

_« Laisse moi finir ! C'est tellement évidemment que tu ne peux pas être indésirable »_

_Lily continua à jouer avec ses carottes « Elle m'a dit que c'était la faute aux oignons, elle détestent les oignons. Papa et moi nous sommes déjà demandé si elle n'avait pas été tuée par un oignon géant dans une vie antérieure. »_

_« Peut pas la blâmer » Grimaça James « Les oignons sont les pires choses qui existent »_

_« Tu adores ma soupe à l'oignon »_

_« Je mange autour des oignons »_

_Lily roula les yeux. « Mon père m'a serré dans ses bras avant que tu ne passe me prendre. Il a dit que j'étais magnifique et que je devrais porter les boucles d'oreilles de ma grand mère »_

_« Tu étais magnifique, tu ressemblais à un ange » Il soupira « J'ai presque renoncé. Tu m'intimidais presque »_

_« Tu plaisantes ! » Rit Lily « Après, nous sommes allés au mariage de Vicky- Je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient le faire, mais comme d'habitude, tu pensais mieux savoir »_

_« Comment aurais-je su ? Elle passe sont temps à vanter les merveilleux côté de sa vie de célibataire puis, un jour, elle se lève et se marrie. C'est la demande la plus rapide que j'ai jamais vu »_

_« Sois pas idiot. 2 semaines pour Vicky, c'est un miracle. Elle prend des décisions rapides et ne les regrette presque jamais. Ils sont heureux non ? et se sont rencontrés seulement trois mois avant le mariage »_

_« Elle était magnifique » James coupa un morceau de poulet et le mit dans sa bouche. « Je pouvais à peine respirer, tu sais. Et après la cérémonie, quand tout le monde est allé au banquet, j'ai cru que j'allais être malade »_

_Tu t'es levé pendant que tout le monde mangeait et tu as demandé de l'attention. je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que tu allais dire. Tu as commencé à parler – c'était difficile à suivre d'ailleurs – à propos du mariage de Vicky et que cela t'avais inspiré. Après, tu as parlé si bas que personne n'a rien entendu »_

_« J'ai eu l'impression horrible que tu disais non quand tu m'as regardé avec un visage aussi pâle. Je me suis levé, résolu à prétendre que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais un peu trop bu »_

_Lily lui sourit amoureusement. « Notre chanson a commencé après, et tu ne voulais pas dansé, tu ne voulais pas parlé non plus. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour te fâcher »_

_James acquiesça, se souvenant aussi. « Et puis, ce mec t'a invitée, tu m'as demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'ai dit que non et tu es allée avec lui. J'avais des envies de meurtres »_

_« Je l'ai compris quand tu nous as interrompus en plein milieu en criant .. quoi encore ? » Elle hésita un peu « 'Enlève tes sales mains du corps de ma petite- amie- j'en ai à faire finalement – t'as pas assez de cervelles pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas inviter la fille d'un autre mec si tu veux rester en un seul morceau ? Laisse moi le soin de le faire alors' J'étais tellement humiliée quand j'ai compris que c'était un des organisateurs du mariage »_

_« Il n'avait pas à te toucher »_

_« Tu avais dit que c'était bon ! »_

_« Tu aurais du savoir que ça ne l'étais pas ! »_

_« Et après, tu te rappelles ? » Murmura Lily en s'approchant, leurs têtes séparées de quelques centimètres seulement « Tu te rappelles comment tu me l'as demandé, pour la seconde fois ? »_

_« Je pense que je t'ai un peu forcé la main »_

_« Me dire que refuser n'était pas une possibilité »_

_« Tu semblais si perdue »_

_« Je pensais que tu étais ivre. Je veux dire, tu l'étais, mais je pensais que tu ne savais pas de quoi tu parlais, toi aussi »_

_James rit « Cette expression quand tu as finalement compris. C'était inoubliable. Et après, tu as fait tout ce vacarme »_

_« Tu m'as demandée en mariage – bien sûr que j'ai fait tout ce bruit. Tu sais à quel point les filles sont bonnes pour pousser des cris perçants »_

_« Si je ne le savais pas, je l'ai appris ce soir là »James se demanda pourquoi Lily lui parlait soudain de ce jour-là, puis, il se souvint quel jour c'était « Nous nous sommes fiancés il y un an, hein oui ? »_

_« Oui » Elle acquiesça « Ca été dans ma tête toute la journée. Ce qui reste le meilleur souvenir c'est à quel point tu étais chaud ce soir-là… Vicky a failli nous surprendre dans les toilettes des dames »_

_« Tu était incroyablement bruyante »_

_« Tu étais incroyablement bon. C'est ta faute »_

_Il l'embrassa. « Je suis pas très doué pour me souvenir des dates, tu sais »_

_« Menteur, tu te souviens toujours de nos anniversaires » Dit Lily en débarrassant la table_

_« Toi pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix blessée_

_« Non, j'ai déjà assez de choses en tête comme ça. Une fois par an c'est déjà bien pour moi, merci. Un dessert mon amour ? »_

_« Oui » Répondit James, en la suivant dans la cuisine. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle se retourna pour vérifier ce qu'il y avait « Glace, tarte aux cerises que maman nous a envoyée, Biscuits… il doit rester un peut de raisin »_

_« Rien de ce que je veux »_

_Lily le regarda, sans se rendre compte de la manière dont il la fixait. « Oh, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? Je peux te préparer ton -»_

_« Mon plat favori est déjà prêt »_

_« C'est ça que tu veux James ? » Elle sourit en s'apercevant de son regard lubrique « Si tu insistes » Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, puis ses jambes sur sa taille. _

_James monta avec son dessert favori, juste comme ils les aimaient._

«James, va tu te réveiller oui ou non? »

James se réveilla doucement, sentant quelque chose sur lui. Sa première pensée fut qu'une certaine partie de son corps était douloureuse et que quelque chose le faisait se sentir bien. La seconde fut quand il réalisa que Lily était sur lui, ne portant toujours que son petit short et sa camisole.

Il déposa ses lunettes sur son nez « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle l'embrassait et l'empêchait de s'asseoir. « Tu veux me tuer ? »

« Hey, je ne suis pas celle qui aie décidé de ne plus coucher avec toi. En te voyant dormir comme ça » Elle pointa l'endroit où elle était assisse « Je n'ai pas pu résister à te torturer un peu »

« Tu es démoniaque »

Elle rit, jetant sa tête en arrière « Machiavélique, oui. Je voulais te réveiller avant de partir pour t'inviter à dinner ce soir. Mes parents ont des clients ou des collègues, je ne sais pas trop, tu viendras ? »

« Si tu ne bouges pas, je suis sur le point de venir »

« James, c'est dégoûtant ! » Cria-t-elle, sans pour autant bouger. « Mais vraiment, tu viendras ? Il faut que je dise à ma mère si elle doit préparer un autre couvert. Et Tory sera là – je dois juste la prévenir »

« Je serai là » Il essaya de l'éloigner de lui « Mais vraiment, si tu ne t'enlèves pas… »

« Va prendre une douche froide mon cœur » Elle s'allongea sur lui, l'embrassa, puis disparut.

James prit une profonde respiration. « Elle va vraiment finir par me tuer »

Il laissa le rêve lui revenir en tête. Venait-il de faire le genre de rêve que Lily avait fait pendant un an, jusque deux jours plus tôt ?

Il grimaça. Il saurait finalement ce que c'était de voir Lily et lui s'envoyer en l'air. c'était sacrément sexy.

Il passa ses mains derrière la tête et pensa à ce qui s'était passé durant le rêve. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela était le futur – la plupart des choses que Lily avait vu ne s'était pas vraiment réalisées. Mis à part le fait de sortir avec lui, évidemment.

Alors, ça le frappa. Il savait comment la demander en mariage. Il ne savait pas encore quand, mais il savait comment. Et c'était déjà la première étape.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, il ne me reste qu'à prévoir quelques douches froides »

« Vic, tu es là ? » Demanda Lily alors qu'elle venait juste de transplanner.

« Salle de bain. Je sors de la douche »

Lily alla dans la salle de bain de sa meilleure amie et la serra dans ses bras « Tu es un génie. Merci pour l'alibi »

Vicky Ricana « Au plaisir. Hey, tu veux bien t'occuper de mes cheveux ? »

Lily prit la brosse et commença à démêler la chevelure de son amie. « Tu ne vas jamais croire ce que je vais te dire. C'est grand »

« Oui ? »

« Mmm, il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui hier soir »

Victoria se retourna, une moue dégoûtée vers Lily, l'empêchant de natter ses mèches. Lily lui tourna la tête et recommença.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je lui ai répondu que je devais réfléchir. Après, je lui ai dit qu'il aurait aussi bien pu me demander en mariage -»

Victoria se retourna brutalement, faisant à nouveau perdre à Lily le fil de la coiffure.

« Tu lui as dit _quoi _? Lily ! Tu es folle ? »

Lily lui tourna à nouveau la tête et recommença le travail.

« Arrête de bouger. Je l'ai dit. Après, il m'a dit que c'est ce qu'il voulait au fond, mais qu'il ne voulait rien précipiter. Puis, il m'a ramené à la maison et je suis allée chez lui alors que mes parents croyaient que j'étais ici. En fait, tu m'as en quelque sorte sauvée, tu dois avoir des dons de voyante »

« Je confirme »

« J'ai mis mon adorable shorty lila et la camisole assortie »

« Belle couleur sur toi »

« -Et nous avons commencé à nous embrasser et j'ai lâché 'oui' »

« Oui à quoi ? »

« Oui à l'épouser ». Préparée à ce que Vicky tourne la tête, elle s'était saisie d'une grosse de mèche de cheveux qu'elle tint en place.

« Aïe ! »

« Ne tourne pas la tête »

« Ok. Je ne te crois pas » Elle laissa passer un moment, puis demanda, hésitante » Ca veut dire que tu es fiancée ? »

« Non »

« Non ? Je ne te suis plus »

« Il a dit non, qu'il voulait me le demander d'une manière plus 'convenable'. » Lily secoua la tête « Et après, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a osé faire »

« Je n'arrivé déjà pas à croire toute la partie où il te demande d'habiter chez lui. C'était déjà beaucoup de mentir à tes parents et de prétendre venir chez moi, utiliser un alibi et tout ça mais -»

« Ne pense pas si loin. Il m'a privée de sexe. » Elle mit l'élastique dans les cheveux de Tory juste à temps. La jeune fille tourna la tête si vite qu'elle tomba de la toilette sur laquelle elle était assisse.

« Merde »

* * *

**Et encore un peu de patience pour le chapitre suivant.. heyhey**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, c'est très gentil (et encourageant - je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu envie de continuer cette fic, ni le courage, sans vos petites mots gentils) Je me demandais si je devais répondre ou pas...**

**Merci à tous et biz, **

**Likyboys. **


	8. soothing motion

Tout d'abord, gros bisou et plein de de merci à tous les gentils et gentilles revieurs et euses.

Désolé pour le retard, ça fait un mois que ce chapitre est attendue... J'essaye de répartir les updates de mes différentes update comme je peux...

Allez, je vous laisse au chapitre

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Rude Awakenings**

**Chapitre 8 : Tout en douceur **

« Jack, Will, David, Georges, vous connaissez ma fille Lily. Et voici James et Victoria, des amis à elle » Dit M. Evans en présentant tout le monde lors du dîner. « Lily, chérie, Tu te souviens sûrement de mes collègue- sauf David qui n'est pas là depuis longtemps. »

« C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance » Sourit Lily alors qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de s'échapper de ce souper – elle avait oublié à quel point elle détestait ces choses – c'était tellement ennuyeux.

« La nourriture est prête, si vous voulez passer à table » Annonça mme Evans, à travers la fenêtre reliant le salon et la cuisine. « Lily, toi et tes amis pouvez vous installer du côté gauche »

« Bien maman » Murmura Lily en prenant le bras de James pour le guider vers la salle à manger. Victoria lui attrapa l'autre bras.

Il semblait savoir comment agir correctement finalement.

Vicky, bien sûr, savait comment cela marchait. Ses parents avaient divorcé quand elle avait trois ans et sa mère s'était remariée avec un moldu qui gérait une grande multinationale. Ce dîner n'était rien de plus qu'une petite mise en jambe.

Mais Lily s'était demandée si James était habitué à ce genre de choses ou pas. Elle savait qu'il faisait partie d'une grande famille d'aristocrates sang purs occupant une grande position dans la société sorcière, mais il devait sûrement il y avoir des différences en plus des ressemblances entre les réceptions moldues et sorcières.

Mais il s'en sortait très bien.

Comme prévu, ce fut long et ennuyant, mais la nourriture était délicieuse. Les Evans avait la même gouvernante française depuis plus de dix ans, et elle ne les avait jamais déçus. Sa mère avait eu l'intelligence de placer les femmes d'un côté de la table et les hommes de l'autre, cela rendait la conversation plus facile et plus intéressante.

Et, pendant que ces dames dérivaient sur un sujet mode, Lily déconnecta et s'intéressa à la conversation des hommes, quelque chose sur des chevaux. Elle se sentit pleine de fierté en s'apercevant à quel point James était parfait – et il était son petit- ami. Elle pouvait dire que son père était satisfait de son comportement à cette réunion, il était plus qu'à la hauteur.

« Essaye de ne pas baver trop»murmura Tory à son oreille, semblant presque dégoûtée. « Tu n'es pas loin de minauder pour ses beaux yeux. »

Lily cligna doucement des yeux et sourit.

« Lily, qu'en penses-tu ? » Lui demanda James

« Je suis désolée mon cœur, je n'écoutait pas »

« 5 arabes à vendre. Pour en bon prix, en plus. Pas le meilleur marché, mais presque. Je pense les acheter à Will. »

Lily fronça les sourcils « Pour les mettre où, James ? »

« Nous pourrions acheter une grande maison avec des stalles » proposa-t-il « nous pourrions aller nous promener tous les matins sur nos propres chevaux »

« Elle n'en descendrait jamais ! » Rit madame Evans. « Le meilleur souvenir d'enfance de Lily est les vacances que nous avons passé chez ses cousins – ils avaient un haras »

« Je me demande : êtes vous fiancés ? » demanda le gros bonhomme nommé Jack. Il se tourna vers les plus âgés « Ces jeunes petites choses se marient de plus en plus tôt. Ils devraient apprendre à profiter de leur vie un peu mieux ! »

« Nous le sommes presque » Répondit simplement James. « je ne lui ai juste pas encore posé la question officiellement »

Lily peut sentir ses joues chauffer et retint le besoin urgent de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle aperçut ses parents échanger un regard content et … au courant ?

« Le gros était un peu irritant » Se plaignit Vicky à l'instant même où ils fermaient la porte derrière eux. Elle mit la main dans son sac et en sortit une cigarette et un briquet.

« Il n'est pas méchant, il est juste… désagréable. » Ajouta James en passant son bras autour de la taille de Lily. « Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu mettre ce costume bleu ciel »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que quoi que porte ce bon vieux Jack soit de bon goût » Coupa Lily « Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il a essayé de me draguer quand j'avais 14 ans. Et maintenant, nous, pauvres 'jeunes choses', devons profiter de la vie ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait raconté ? » se renseigna Tory

« Oh, ça faisait plus de quatre ans qu »il ne m'avait pas vu maintenant – puisque j'étais à Poudlard- et il a divagué sur le fait que j'avais vraiment _bien_ grandi et mûri, et s'il m'était déjà venu à l'esprit de penser au mariage. C'était quelque chose comme ça, du moins »

« Porc » Grognonna-t-elle en expulsant un nuage de fumée de sa bouche. Elle se tourna vers le couple, et leur lança un regard hautain « Alors James, quand vas-tu faire ta demande officielle ? »

« Surprise »

« je n'en doute pas. Si jamais, sait-on, que ton plan inclurait d'attacher Lily et de la bâillonner de force, je suis là. N'oublie pas » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et écrasa sa cigarette du talon. « Bon, je dois y aller »

« Déjà ? » Demanda Lily « Il pas encore dix heures »

« Je sais, Johnny veut qu'on sorte » Souffla Vicky « c'est prenant d'être la petite- amie de quelqu'un. En fait, je vais rencontrer ses parents – même s'il pense que je ne le sais pas »

« Et comment tu l'as découvert ? » Questionna James

« tomber sur sa mère dans son appart', l'autre jour. Elle lisait un magazine sur son lit en l'attendant pour aller dîner. J'étais juste allée récupérer la tronçonneuse qu'il devait me prêter »

« Pourquoi a-t-il une tronçonneuse dans son appart ? »

« Je sais pas trop » Confia la jeune fille « Il conserve tout et n'importe quoi… un truc à propos que c'était une trop bonne affaire pour la laisser passée. _Mais_ quand je l'ai utilisé, l'engin m'a soulevé de vingt centimètres dans les airs. Ça doit être un mode de transport pas très légal avec le double usage tronçonneuse »

« Je ne veux pas savoir »Murmura Lily « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Bof, l'habituel 'Il me tarde de mieux vous connaître au dîner al semaine prochaine' Elel semblait vraiment désireuse de me connaître » Elle embrassa Lily sur la joue, puis James, et transplana en lançant un vague « Bye bye les chéris »

James la conduisit vers la balance en bois qui restait de son enfance. C'était large assez pour que deux enfants puissent s'y installer côte à côte confortablement. Cette fois, Lily s'installa entre les jambes de James et s'appuya contre lui. Une de ses jambes les balançaient doucement d'avant en arrière tandis les pieds de l'autre frolait le sol, ejectant quelques cailloux

« Tu es magnifique » Murmura James en lui embrassant la tempe

« Je déteste cette robe, mais c'était la seule qui couvrait honnêtement mon décolleté. Je ne voulais pas donner trop d'espoir à Jack… j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans là dedans »

« Je te jure que tu ne donnes pas du tout l'air d'avoir dix ans » Assura-t-il « d'un autre côté, tu serais ravissante même dans un vieux chiffon »

« ça te plairait ? Que je porte juste un vieux chiffon sur moi en tout et pour tout ? » Elle se tourna un peu vers lui. « Tu vas vraiment acheté ces chevaux ? »

« Tu aimerais que je le fasse ? »

« C'est ta décision- c'est ton argent »

« Ce sera _notre_ argent bientôt »

« mais jusqu'à présent, il est à toi »

« Je ne raisonne pas comme ça. Dans ma tête, c'est comme si on était déjà marier. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne seras pas effrayée si ça m'échappe »

Elle sourit dans le noir de la nuit « je croyais que les hommes étaient effrays de s'engager ? »

« C'est dur de ne plus pouvoir de traîner dans ma chambre, Lil » Il la maintient un plus serré contre lui, les faisant décollé du sol un peu plus « Donc ? »

« Donc quoi ? »

« Veux-tu que je les achète ? »

« C'est ta décision »

« Veux-tu que je ne les achète pas ? »

« Non »

« Donc, je les achète »

Lily cala sa tête contre lui avec un petit soupir et ferma les yeux. C'était un peu frisquet dehors, mais elle n'avait pas froid avec ses bras l'entourant et la réchauffant.

« As-tu vu mes parents quand tu as parlé de me demander en mariage ? » Rit-elle « C'est comme si on venait de leur annoncer que épouser le prince charmant »

« J'étais trop occupé à regarder Tory renifler de dégoût et tuer ses petits pois » Répondit-il, amusé de la situation. « Je l'aime bien »

« Je suis contente, tu risques de la voir encore souvent. Je lui donne pas six mois avant d'épouser Jonathan. Elle fait comme si toutes ces choses de petites amies la dégoûtaient, mais elle adore ça. Elle s'est extasié sur lui, l'autre jour ! »

« Il faut lui accordée qu'elle est plutôt raisonnée et pratique. »

« Elle est un peu cynique et dasébusée à propos de ces choses de la vie » Dit Lily « Ses parents ont divorcé quand elle était encore petite. Et son père ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole avant ses douze ans. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui ait donné uen bonne image des hommes »

« Elle ira bien » lui dit doucement James « Elle n'a pas besoin d'un homme pour s'en sortir »

« Je sais, je suis juste inquiète. Elle n'est pas marquée ou amère ou quelque chose de dramatique, mais ça me fait de la peine qu'elle n'arrive pas à se laisser aimer »

Il y eut un moment de silence, et ce ne fut qu'après une vingtaine de minutes à se balacer lentement que James ajouta

« On devrait prévoir de sortir en couple un de ces soirs »

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Pour cause, quand il baisa les yeux sur elle, il s'aperçut que sa respiration était profonde et régulière. « Ma petite drogue… tu t'es endormie sur moi.. c'est dur ça » Il ne bougea pas et à la place , posa doucement sa tête contre elle, profitant de cette soirée avec la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus dans sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il put dire qu'elle faisait un rêve. Oh, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

* * *

_Lily tourna à droite et arriva devant la classe de sortilèges. Elle était en avance d'un bon quart d'heure, elle le savait. Mais puisque Vicky ne sentait pas bien et qu'elle avait fini de manger, elle avait décidé de venir et parler au professeur de la longueur de son essai._

_« Tu es assez tôt, dis-moi »  
_

_Elle regarda qui avait parlé et reconnut James appuyé contre la porte fermée._

_« J'avais besoin de parler de quelque chose au prof »_

_« Il mange encore »_

_« Oh » Elle s'appuya sur le mur, en face de lui. « Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de fabriquer quelque chose d'interdit avec tes copains ? »_

_Il grimaça. « ce qu'ils faisaient ne m'intéressait pas. Et puis, ils ont une période de libre et moi pas, comme ça, je ne suis pas en retard »_

_Elle acquiesça/ il y eut un silence un peu tendu, durant lequel leurs yeux s'accrochaient à regarder un peu partout, sauf l'autre._

_« Tu es jolie aujourd'hui »_

_« Merci » Elle sourit « j'ai coupé mes cheveux hier… tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu court ? »_

_« C'est parfait » Lui assura-t-il « Comme toujours »_

_Elle sentit quelques papillons venir flaner dans son ventre quand elle rougit légèrement. « Tu aurais besoin d'un petit coup du ciseau aussi » remarqua-t-elle, avant de se reprendre « Enfin, je suppose que court ou pas, ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment ? »_

_« malheureusement, non » Il soupira « J'ai accepté que mes cheveux étaient définitivement indomptables il y a des années. Je les ai de mon père, ma mère elle, a des cheveux magnifiques. Heureusement, ça ne ternit pas l'image que j'ai de moi… »_

_Lily acquiesça. Il y eut un autre silence gêné durant lequel ils cherchèrent un sujet de conversation. « Tu t'es bien amusé à Pré Au Lard hier ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement_

_« Assez »_

_« Rien que ça ? Tu as l'air déçu»_

_« Je le suis. Je te cherchais » Il stoppa juste le temps d'observer cette adorable rougeur sur ses joues « et toi ? »_

_« pas mal. J'ai dépensé plus d'argent que j'en avais l'attention. j'attends la réponse de mon père, je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour lui demandé plus d'argent. Je suppose qu'il va encore m'expliquer que je dois apprendre à gérer un budget et m'envoyer quand même deux fois plus que la fois d'avant. Il n'arrive pas à comparer la valeur des gallions avec les livres »_

_« Et je suppose que tu perds pas ton temps à le corriger ? » Plaisanta-t-il « N'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Pas faux »_

_« Tu as regardé après moi ? »_

_« je refuse de répondre à cette question ! »_

_« Mais ce n'est pas réellement une possibilité que tu as. Si tu ne réponds pas, je supposerai que tu l'as fait et que tu es trop embarrassée pour répondre. »_

_« Et si je l'admet verbalement ? »_

_« Tu pourra te promener avec la tête haute »_

_Lily rit. « Bien, tu m'as convaincue. Je t'ai un peu cherché. Je me suis souvenue que tu m'avais promis un verre aux trois balais »_

_« C'est vrai » Affirma-t-il « Je suppose que la prochaine fois » Il soupira de manière dramatique, puis se poussa de la porte pour s'approcher d'elle « nous n'aurons qu'à y aller ensemble, pour éviter de se perdre »_

_« Je suppose »_

_« Marché conclu alors. On se verra pour les détails plus tard »Le bruit de pas se fit entendre au bout du couloir – quelqu'un arrivait. Avec un élan de courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu, James déposa un bisou sur sa joue et se recula juste au moment où le professeur était en vue._

_« Après toi » Sourit-il en maintenant la porte ouverte. Il se félicita lui même mentalement car il savait qu'il avait fait _quelque chose_ de bien – même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle le regardait avec une expression contente de lui…_

_Que de bonnes nouvelles…_

* * *

« James ? Lily est endormie ? » Demanda madame Evans en s'approchant de la balançoire et passant son châle autour des épaules de sa fille. « Il fait un peu frisquet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle est tombée endormie au milieu de la conversation et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la réveiller ». Répondit-il. « Je la conduirai dans sa chambre »

Madame Evans acquiesça, mais James sentit qu'elle voulait aussi parler d'autre chose.

« C'était surprenant d'entendre que Lily et to aviez déjà parlés de mariage » Commença-t-elle inconfortablement « Jack n'a jamais été une de mes personnes préférés à cause de la stupidité de ce qu'il dit et de ses manières un peu… brutes. Mais je me sens pleine d'une grande gratitude envers lui d'avoir posé cette question indélicate alors qu'il voyait parfaitement que Lily n'avait aucun anneau au doigt »

« Les gens pensent différement. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à être indiscret »

« Je suppose, oui. Mais je ne doute pas que vous aviez l'intention de nous en parler bientôt, non ? »

« j'avais l'intention de faire d'aller voir votre mari dans le courant de la semaine prochaine pour avoir sa bénédiction » confia James, sachant ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

Elle sourit. « C'est très bien. Passe quand tu veux, oh, si tu préviens un peu à l'avance je pourrais te cuisiner quelque chose, enfin, demander à Laura de le faire, parce que je suis une horrible cuisinière. » Puis, elle lui conseilla « Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas Lily jusqu'à sa chambre maintenant ? »

Il prit garde à pas réveiller sa belle au bois dormant en avançant vers la maison. « Je vous fait mes adieu, maintenant. Je transplanerai directement de là haut. Si vous pouviez souhaitez à Monsieur Evans une bonne soirée de ma part »

« J'y veillerai. Veux-tu quelques biscuits au sucre avant de partir, ils sont délicieux »

« Avec plaisir »

la maman de Lily rentra dans la cuisine et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard abec un petit paquet dans les mains. Elle lui fit une accolade pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et il entreprit de monter les escaliers.

Il ouvrit la porte avec le pied, et la referma d'un coup d'épaule, avant de la déposer doucement en dessous de ses couvertures, en ayant pris soin de lui enlever ses chaussures. Il lui aurait volontiers enlever sa robe pour lui passer son pyjama, mais il ne parvint pas à comprendre comment s'enlevait le vêtement.

Chose compliquée qu'une robe !

« bonne nuit Lily » Murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle remua un peu sans se réveiller.

Paquet de biscuits en main, il transplana.

* * *

J'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire beaucoup.. J'espère que vous avez aimé (que vous laisserai un petit mot aussi!) Et j'essaiyerai de faire un effort de délai pour le chapitre 9, qui nous menera encore un rien plus près de LA demandé.. héhé

Likyboy's


	9. Father's rol

**Rude Awakenings**

**Chapitre Neuf: Le rôle d'un père**

Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin avec les rayons du soleil parvenant jusque son lit. Elle fermait toujours les rideaux avant de se coucher pourtant. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours sa robe.

Etait-elle soule au point d'avoir oublié de l'enlever ?

Ah, non. Elle s'était endormie sur James, pour une raison dont elle ne se souvenait plus.

Le rêve !

Lily resta un instant à fixer sa commode, cherchant doucement mais sûrement à se rappeler les détails de ce rêve.

Pourquoi cela recommençait-il ? Les rêves étaient censés ne plus venir la troubler, non ? Ils étaient partis. Frustrée, elle décida qu'il était trop tôt pour simplement réfléchir et que 6h du matin n'était décidément une bonne heure pour aller dormir.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner, sans se donner la peine de se changer. Elle irait prendre sa douche après avoir mangé et bu une tasse de thé. Pour le moment, poser un pied devant l'autre était suffisamment ardu.

« Bonjour mon cœur » Dit madame Evans en tendant sa tasse à Lily. « Des œufs et du porridge ? »

Lily grogna, se perdant dans son thé. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin. Son père la regarda avec un sourire par dessus son journal.

« Tu n'es pas à plaindre. Tu as dormi plus que ta mère et moi »

Lily le regarda « Je suis pas du matin »

« Etonnant. Je me rappelle pourtant que tu était la première levée quand tu étais petite. Juste comme Pétunia »

« Et donc, je suis devenue aussi différente que possible. Qui voudrait ressembler à Pétunia ? »

« Lily, suffit » Coupa sa mère. « A propos, Pétunia vient manger ce midi, elle aimerait te présenter Vernon. Tu devrais aller te laver et – pourquoi portes-tu toujours cette robe ? »

ignorant la question de sa mère, Lily resta assisse et en regardant pensivement le feu. « Je ne veux pas le rencontrer et j'ai de sérieux doutes que Pétunia le veuille. En fait, je sais exactempent comme cela a dû se passer » Lily déposa sa tasse sur la table sans douceur et se leva « Pétunia a dit qu'elle allait venir manger avec Vermin – ou quel que soit son nom, pour que _lui_ puisse deparler à propos de – quoi déjà? Ah oui, les perceuses… Et quand tu lui as dit que c'était avec plaisir et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, elle a demandé si je serais là !tu lui as dit oui, elle a demandé que je parte durant ce temps, tu as dit non »Elle regarda ses parents avec humeur « Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas arrivé ! »

Madame Evans évita ses yeux. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. Son nom est Vernon »

Lily soupira. Elle savait que sa mère n'aimait pas que ses deux filles ne s'entendent pas, mais il n'y pouvait rien, non ?

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas » avoua-t-elle « Je vais aller prendre une douche, puis j'irai chez Vicky, ou je ferai quelque chose »

« Ou tu ira chez James et dans ta nouvelle famille ? » Fit acidement remarquer Me Evans en tournant le dos à la pièce « Es-tu si pressé de nous quitter ? »

« Bien sûr que non, maman. C'est juste - »

« Tu ne sors pas avec lui depuis si longtemps ! Soudain, tu parles de mariage, puis ce sera les enfants et je ne te verrai plus et puis quoi ? »

Lily chercha de l'aide dans les yeux de son père, mais celui-ci semblait d'accord avec sa femme

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec lui exactement ? »

Sa vue se remplit de larmes et elle dit d'une voit tremblante « Je ne peux pas croire ce que vous êtes en train de dire. C'est un grand homme -»

« Hitler aussi était un grand homme. Cruel et démoniaque, mais un grand homme quand même »

Elle ne répondit pas – Comment osait-il comparer James et Hitler ? Lily monta les marches 4 à 4 vers sa chambre, en ayant assez entendu.

« Lily, revient, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » Tenta monsieur Evans, ignorant le regard de reproche de sa femme. Mais seul le bruit de spas de Lily dans l'escalier lui répondit.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait commencer à l'en dissuader » Dit Madame Evans « Nous nous sommes fiancés quand j'avais 16 ans et toi 20. Lily est bien plus mature que nous à cet âge. »

« Peu importe. Les temps ont changé chérie. Je veux juste qu'elle prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Tout à coup, elle revient à la maison et elle est prête pour se marier ? Combien de nos amis ont regretté d'avoir épouser la première personne do,t ils étaient tombés amoureux ? »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Nous aussi nous avons regretté » Continua-t-il « Dis moi que tu n'as jamais songé que si on avait plus attendu -»

« Tu as un don inouï pour dire ce qu'il ne faut pas au mauvais moment ! « L'interrompit-elle d'une voix coupante, en lui lançant l'essuie de vaisselle à la figure «C'est ça que tu ressens ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que -»

Elle ne lui laissa pas la chance de continuer et partit à l'étage prendre des nouvelles de sa fille.

Une fois que madame Evans atteint sa destination, elle toqua doucement à la porte te entra. Lily était assisse à sa coiffeuse, débarassant ses cheveux du chignon qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé la veille.

« Je suis désolée. Nous t'aimons Lily, n'en doute jamais. Nous sommes juste un peu sous le choc. Nous ne voulons pas que tu fasses d'erreur. C'est une décision très importante. Tu ne peux pas te lever un matin et décider que tu divorces juste parce que tu t'ennuies avec ton mari »

Lily regarda dans son miroir coiffant ses cheveux avec plus de force.

« Il a l'air d'être un jeune homme vraiment bien, mais qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu découvres qu'il cache des défauts horribles ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera s'il est abusif, s'il ne veut pas d'enfants, si c'est un alcoolique, s'il est violent, s'il te trompe, si il - »

« A l'évidence, tu ne le connais pas _du tout_. Pardonne moi si je suis amoureuse de l'homme parfait »

« Personne n'est parfait Lily »

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendue te plaindre de mon père »

« Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde » Dit sa mère en déposant ses mains sur les épaules de Lily. « mais s'il faut cela pour te convaincre, il y a quelques temps déjà, ton père voulait demander le divorce »

Lily sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Quand cela était-il arrivé ?

« C'était au début de notre mariage » Continua sa mère « Nous n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfants et il avait l'impression que c'était à cause de moi – alors, il a voulu me quitter. Tu sais que nous sommes un peu âgés pour avoir une fille de 18 ans Lily, mais nous l'avons fait quand même. Cependant, ce type de désir Lily, peut ruiner un mariage. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu sais _tout_ sur lui » « Je sais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Et ce compris ses défauts. On a passé six ans à se battre. Je sais qu'il perd rarement le contrôle, mais quand ça arrive, c'est effrayant. Je sais qu'il prévenant avec ceux qu'il aime, mais je sais aussi à quel point il peut être froid et cruel avec les autres. Je sais qu'il est impitoyable quand il se bat contre quelqu'un. Je sais - »

« Je ne t'ai pas demander de me faire une liste. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était mauvais. Si tu es sûre qu'il est tout ce que tu attends d'un mari, alors ça me suffit. Si tu veux vraiment l'épouser, si tu acceptes sa demande, tu auras notre bénédiction, la mienne, et celle de ton père » Elle se tourna, et quitta la pièce.

Lily ferma les yeux, retournée. Elle en voulait à ses parents – mais pas autant qu'elle les aimait. Elle leur était redevable. Avec la maturité vient la compréhension, et avec la compréhension, vous apprenez à pardonner. Elle ne pouvait pas punir ses parents parce qu'il s'inquiétaient pour elle…

Mais dans son esprit, il n'y avait aucun doutes possibles quant à la réponse qu'elle donnerait à James quand il lui demanderait de l'épouser… _Elle_ ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Tôt dans la semaine suivante, James se rendit chez les Evans à un moment où il était sûre que Lily n'y serait pas. Il se donnait un air cool et sûr de lui qui dupait tout le monde, donnait l'impression que rien au monde ne pouvait l'inquiéter. Mais intérieurement, il ne s'était jamais senti si inquiet, faible et… nerveux. 

« Je suis ici pour vous demander la permission d'épouser votre fille. Je suis ici pour vous demander la main de votre fille. Je vous serais éternellement redevable si vous me donniez votre bénédiction pour épouser votre fille. Laissez moi épouser votre fille parce que je vais devenir fou si je ne couche pas très bientôt avec elle. Cela signifierait beaucoup pour nous si vous approuviez ma relation avec votre fille, et j'aurais besoin d'une petite bénédiction. Oui, je veux bien un verre de Vodka, et tant qu'on y est, pourquoi pas la main de votre fille en même temps ? »

James n'avait toujours pas trouvé les mots justes quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître madame Evans. « James ! Entre, je t'en prie. Nous allions justement passé à table, tu aimes le poulet ? »

« C'est strictement professionnel, madame Evans » Plaisanta-t-il à moitié

Après un court repas, James suivit le père de Lily jusque dans son bureau. « James, je sais exactement pourquoi vous êtes ici » Commença directement monsieur Evans en s'approchant du bar et proposant un verre à James. Il refusa « Je ne suis pas sûr de grand chose, mais Lily m'a été envoyée du ciel et c'est ma petite fille. Peut importe ce que les autres diront, elle sera toujours ma petite fille venue du ciel.

Je l'ai regardée grandir. J'ai changé ses couches, j'ai subit l'achat de son premier soutien gorge – c'était horrible. Je l'ai vue pleurer quand quelque idiot lui brisait le cœur.

Je suis si fière d'elle, elle ressemble plus à sa mère de jour en jour – belle, parfaite et… _Lily_. Elle est juste ce que Pétunia a refusé d'être, un enfant adorable. Pétunia nous a toujours reproché d'avoir eu un autre enfant, elle refusait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. » Il but une gorgée avant de continuer, tandis que James s'asseyait en croisant les mains.

« Les années sont passées comme le vent – vous fermez les yeux un instant, et vous êtes aveuglé » Il eut une petite grimace d'emphase, puis se tourna vers James « Elle veut changer de nom – s'appeler Potter – et je vais devoir l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel pour la donner à un autre homme. Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point cela peut être difficile pour un père d'accepter ça »

James ne répondit pas – il ne savait pas. Et il ne saurait pas jusqu'à – jusqu'au moment où il aurait une fille.

« La toute première fois que je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, elle m'a attrapé un doigt. » Il montra sa main à James, pour appuyer ses dires « et elle a souri. C'était la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'avais jamais vue. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Et vous venez devant moi, me demandant ma bénédiction pour prendre ma place dans la vie de Lily, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'aimerais dire non et l'enfermer à jamais loin de tous les autres hommes. » Mr. Evans ferma les yeux et soupira « Demandez »

James, un peu intimidé et très inquiet d'obtenir un 'non', laissa le temps à son peut-être futur beau-père de reprendre ses esprits après sa tirade. Alors, il posa la question qui l'avait amené dans cette pièce.

« Acceptez-vous de me laisser épouser et aimer votre fille ? » La voix plana dans l'air un instant, sans qu'aucune réponse ne vienne. James était effrayé de ce qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de l'autre homme, mais il se força à rester concentré et à écouter. Il ne devait pas manquer la réponse.

« Dis-moi pourquoi. _Pourquoi_ devrais-je te laisser – un homme que je connais depuis trois jours – épouser ma fille ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

Il hésita un peu. « Je croyais que c'était évident. Je l'aime. Un homme est né pour grandir, quitter ses parents et se consacrer à sa partenaire »

« Cela demande plus que simplement de l'amour, jeune home » M. Evans soupira lourdement et remit ses lunettes en place. « Que se passera-t-il si dans dix ans tu découvres que tu es fatigué de vivre toujours la même routine ? Le mariage n'est pas quelque chose de simple. Ça demande de s'investir, ça prend du temps, du travail et.. et d'autres choses »

James considéra le père de Lily un moment avant de répondre la seule chose qu'il pouvait répondre – la seule chose qui lui paraissait évident et qui actuellement, était la seule chose vraie qu'il pourrait répondre.

« Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour faire son bonheur et il ne se passera pas un jour sans que je l'aime. Ce serait idiot et stupide de vous promettre que nous ne nous disputerons jamais – merlin, nous discutons tout le temps. Mais je peux promettre que la foin de tout ceci sera pour son bien, même si ça signifie me sacrifier ou quelque chose comme ça »

M. Evans acquiesça lentement, avalant une autre gorgée de vodka. « hmm » Acquiesça encore. Déposa son verre et se leva, James en fit de même. Il tendit sa main que James saisit.

« Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, si j'entends la moindre chose contre vous, je vous jure que je vous chasserez – et peut-être que je vous tuerez aussi. Mais ce serait un grand plaisir de vous appeler mon beau-fils »

James sentit son visage se détendre dans une grimace idiote et agita sa main avec entrain.

Maintenant, tout ce u'il restait à faire était sa demande. Simple, non ? Hum, Il y penserait plus tard.

* * *

Lily s'assit à travers le lit de Tory, en regardant le sol d'une manière absente.

« Tu sais ce qu'il est en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda son amie en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Quoi ? je veux dire, qui ? »

« James, idiote ! »

« Oh, lui… non, quoi ? »

Victoria fronça un sourcil. « Tu es d'une innocence à tuer, Lily »

« Merci pour le compliment. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il te demanda ce que tu avais prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Oui »

« Il t'as demandé combien de temps tu serais sortie et si tes parents avaient prévu de rester à la maison ? »

« Oui et oui »

« Et il t'a dit ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Il a juste dit qu'il allait se promener et essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire »

Lily fronça son deuxième sourcil parfaitement dessiné. « Il demande à ton père sa bénédiction pour te passer la bague au doigt, Lils »

Un sourire flotta sur els lèvres de la rouquine. « Oh » Remarqua-t-elle finalement. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie « Tu crois que mon père va accepter de la donner, je veux dire, il peut être tellement… mm mère poule le décrit assez bien, non ? »

Tory acquiesça sagement « Je ne crois pas qu'il va refuser, mais probablement faire un petit speech pour mettre James mal à l'aise et poser des questions aux quelles il est impossible de répondre correctement. Je suppose qu etu dois juste attendre jsuqu'au moment où James t'invitera à sortir »

« Hmm »

« Tu diras oui ? »

« Je suppose que oui, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu pourrais dire non juste pour voir sa tête ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il prendrait ça pour une réponse possible. Et si jamais je le faisait, il me sauterait dessus pour me tuer de ses propres mains avant de me donner deux secondes pour m'expliquer »

« t'as raison ! Oh, je dois y aller, Lils, rendez-vous » Elle l'embrassa « Je te vois ce soir » Et avec un _pop_ elle disparut.

* * *

ca vaut encore la peine que je m'excuse ou que je carabistouille un truc ou l'autre à propos d'autres engagements, de m'sieur pas le temps qui me colle au train ou de m'dame fénéantise? Je suis gênée du temps entre deux publications, mais bon, jetenais quand même à tous vous remercier pour les reviews... Si c'est vrai, ça me fait avancer! Et voilà, il reste trois chapitres avant la fin - bon espor que ce soit finit avant la fin de l'année (scolaire bien sûr...)

Likyboy's


	10. Do you believe in loliness ?

**Rude Awakenings**

**Chapitre dix: Comprends-tu la solitude ?**

Environ un mois plus tard, James en savait toujours pas comment, quand et où il alalit demander à Lily de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Pas que ça lui soit sortit de l'esprit. non, Sirius ne manquait jamais une occasion de le lui rappeler ou de la charrier à propos de ça.

Cette fois n'était pas différente.

"Mec, tu devrais déjà lui avoir demandé" pleurnicha-t-il "Tu devrais déjà t'être marié. Tu devrais arrêter de t'agiter"

"je ne m'agite pas, Sirius"

"D'être nerveux comme ça et sautillant parce que tu as déjà cette bague et que tu ne lui as encore demandé!" Continua Sirius "Demande lui ou je le ferai"

Les yeux de James se rétrécirent. "Ce n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus facile à faire, tu sais?"

"et qu'est-ce qui est si difficile?"

"As-tu jamais demandé quelqu'un en mariage, Patmol?" Coupa James

Remus renifla derrière son livre et tourna la page "Relax, vous deux. James, tu deviens fatiguant. Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas. Il finira par le faire et nous aurons enfin la paix"

Sirius acquiesça, comme s'il avait capté l'essentiel du message? "Remus, tu veux aller boire un verre? Ca laissera l'opportunité à James de se déclarer et de passer ce foutu anneau aotour du doigt de Lily. On prendra des cacahuètes"

"Ca semble bien"

James roula les yeux quand ils transplanèrent. Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, il devait reconnaître que Sirius marquait un point. Il devait faire sa demande, parce qu'il avait décidé d'épouser Lily.

« Vic, James et moi partons pour le week-end » Cria Lily en entrant « Il m'a envoyé un hibou aujourd'hui pour me le proposer. Il ne veut pas me dire où nous alons, je ne sais pas quoi prendre »

« Voyage léger » répondit Victoria, semblant préoccupée « Ce qui est chaud prend plus de place. Bien sûr, si il t'emmène en dehors de l'Angleterre… prend un pull-over chérie »

Lily acquiesça, ce qui était idiot puisque Tory ne pouvait pas la voir. « Tu ne semble pas vraiment intérressée. Je pensais que James pourrait renoncer et que nous baiserions »

« ne sois pas crue Lily, ça ne te va pas »

« Mors moi. Comme je disais, j'espère que –»

« je ne parierais pas là dessus à ta place. » Vicky s'interrompit, regardant la penderie. « devrais-je porter un jeans ou cette jupe blanche que j'ai acheté la semaine passée ? »

« Qu'est ce qui passe ? »

« Je suis pensive, c'est tout. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ce qui me passe par la tête »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« T'inquiète pas va, je t'en parlerai à ton retour. » Victoria s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le pop-corn qu'elle avait laissé sur le fauteuil « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ? »

Lily renifla « Que veux-tu qu'il ait dit ? il a demandé si je voulais partir le week-end, j'ai dit oui, fin de l'histoire. Je suis excitée comme un lapin et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne séance de câlins »

« Tu es sex-dépendante » Diagnostiqua Tory sèchement « Tu es juste énervée parec qu'il montre bien plus de self-contrôle que toi. J'ai raison ou j'ai raison ? »

« Tu as raison » admit Lily, en s'asseyant sur sa valise pour tenter de la fermer. « Merlin ! je n'arrive pas à fermer cette foutue valise ! »

Vicky roula les yeux. « J'arrive dans uen seconde » Et en effet, une seconde plus tard, elle était assisse à côté de Lily « je croyais que tu devais voyager léger ? »

Lily lui lançant un regard dans le genre que ceux de mcGonnagall quand elels étaient à Poudlard. « C'est léger »

Ensemble, elles parvinrent finalement à fermer le sac, souriant fièrement en posant les mains sur les hanches.

Puis, ça frappa Lily.

« C'est dans des moments comme ça » Grogna-t-elle « que je me demande pourquoi je me souviens toujours _après_ que je suis une sorcière »

Vicky sembla dégoûtée d'elle même, ressentant la même chose que Lily.

« Hey, c'est nous, pas vrai ? » Rit-elle « Qu'espérais-tu de plus ? »

James apparut dans la chambre de Lily ce soir-là à huit heures, juste comme ils l'avaient convenu. Il avait prit avec lui ce petit sac avec le strict nécessaire.

« Lily, tu es là ? »

« dans la salle de bain » Cria-t-elle « je dois trouvé quoi faire avec mes cheveux » Elle sortit en souriant, habillée d'un pantalon et d'un top confortables. « Peux-tu prendre mes affaires pour moi, mon cœur ? »

James regarda autour de lui « Où sont-elles ? »

« Là »

« Lily, tu ne parles pas de ce camion quand même ? je veux dire, c'est celui qu'on prenait pour une année entière à Poudlard »

« Oui, je sais. Mortellement utile maintenant »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Mais il ne se plaint pas parce qu'il savait comment étaient les femmes. Après tout, sa mère aurait probablement pris le double. Pauvre Lily qui était probablement en train de rassembler l'essentiel de ses affaires dans la salle de baisn comme les crèmes et les substances que les femmes utilisent…

« Bien, on y va ? » demanda-t-il, faisant léviter son coffre.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue en remerciements « Allons-y »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient installés au milieu de nulle part, quelque part en Angleterre quand même mais Lily ne savait pas où exactement. Et elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à faire dans le coin ? » demanda-t-elle en éteignant la télé. « Je veux dire, tout ce que je vois c'est de l'herbe et de l'herbe à des kilomètres à la ronde. Oh, et une colline ici et là aussi »

James sourit énigmatiquement, grimpant dans le lit. Si seulement elle savait. « Tu verras bien demain »

« Rentrons nous demain soir ? »

« Oui »

« Je me sens mal d'avoir tant empaqueté maintenant »

« Je ne voulais rien dire… »

« J'aurais pris ma jupe rose si j'avais su. Enfin, ce n'est pas si mal, non ? » Lui demanda-t-elle « 9a aurait été embarrassant de prendre trois fois plus que ce dont j'avais besoin, non ? »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, James leva les yeux au ciel. Oh, Lily.

« Viens t'allonger » Dit-il en poussant les couvertures pour lui faire de la place.

Elle se leva de la chaise et enleva ses chaussures, contente de venir se blottir contre lui. « Nous vivons un grand moment. Notre premier week-end »

« Ouais. Dormons Lily »

Elle roula les yeux, il était à peine neuf heures passé. Mais elle fit un effort. Elle était juste contente d'être allongé dans ses bras pour quelques heures, regardant la télé jusqu'au moment où le sommeil l'emporterait.

Bien sûr, ça aurait été beaucoup plus passionnant si ils avaient couché ensemble, comme elle le désirait vraiment, comme elle pensait qu'ils allaient réellement le faire, mais non.

Bien sûr que non.

Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient rien faire parce que James avait pris la résolution soudaine d'adopter un comportement moral antique deux mois plus tôt.

Stupide idiot !

_Alors qu'un des plus gros évènements que Pourdlard ait jamais abrité se préparait, Lily était au bord des larmes._

_Comment en aurait-il été différent ?_

_C'était tellement pathétique et dégoûtant, même pour elle. Elle se sentait horriblement déprimée d'être encore cantonnée au rôle de la fille heureuse dont personne ne se soucie alors que toutes ses camarades avaient trouvé chaussure à leur pied, et pour plus que ce soir. _

_Parfois, elle en venait même à se demander si elle effrayait les garçons. Elle était pouratnt populaire et ce n'était pas les rendez-vous qui manquait, mais ce n'était jamais pour quelque chose de durable. Elle avait toujours cette impression que les gars pensaient qu'elle était inaccessible pour une sombre raison. _

_Ce n'était pas comme si elle était repoussante. Il faudrait est carrément aveugle pour penser qu'elle l'était – et elle avait parfaitement conscience de ça, même si ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle soit vaniteuse ou autre chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de remarquer tous ces mecs qui l'observaient de loin._

_Lily se pinça les lèvres, sentant le coin de ses yeux devenir humide. La préfète en chef ne pouvait juste pas s'écrouler en larmes au milieu de la soirée. Mais, apparemment, c'est juste ce qui allait arrivé. _

_Une vieille et langoureuse chanceux commença et bientôt, tous les couples étaient enlacés sur la piste. La chose à propos de cette fête était que tout le monde était inclus dans la danse à la place de finir en décoration pour les murs – les antisociaux n'avaient pas pris la peine de venir. _

_Si elle pouvait seulement trouver un petit coin sombre, vide et tranquille, elle considérerait que sa soirée avait été bien utilisée et serait satisfaite. Peut-être alors qu'elle pourrait simuler un mal de tête pour aller pleurer plus loin._

_« Hey, Préfète, danse avec moi » Dit une voix familière alors qu'une main se tendait vers elle, interrompant sa session de lamentation. _

_Lily se tourna vers James Potter et était douloureusement tentée d'accepter. mais à la fin… « James, merci, mais je préfère rester ici, je ne ma sens pas super b- »_

_« Viens » Insista-t-il, avec un sourire charmant et en la tirant un peu. « Tu te sentiras mieux, promis »_

_Elle accepta la défaite et le suivit au milieu des autres danseurs. Et malgré que toutes ces émotions qu'elles maintenaient enfermés à propos de la solitude et du vide de sa vie sentimentale étaient sur le point d'exploser, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que sourire. _

_Après une minute de danse silencieuse, James rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille pour avoir une conversation avec elle. « maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les jolies filles ne sont pas supposées rester seules et se sentir tristes au milieu des fêtes »_

_Lily fut prise au dépourvu, surprise que ses sentiments soient si lisibles sur son visage. Elle avait toujours cru posséder une certaines capacité à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Apparemment non. _

_« rien » Dit-elle, usant la réponse habituelle. Comme si ça allait le convaincre. _

_« Lily, tu me avoir confiance en moi, je veux savoir ce qui te rend maussade »_

_Elle secoua la tête, même si elle aurait bien aimé se confier à lui. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre »_

_« Ah » répondit-il sagement, l'irritant « Je vois »_

_« Non, tu en vois pas. Comment pourrais-tu, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment je me sens »_

_« Pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé de comprendre » La chanson toucha à sa fin, mais il ne la relâcha pa, bien qu'elle ait laissé tomber ses mains immédiatement. « Une promenade avec moi ? »_

_Lily soupira. « Je suppose, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me laisses le choix »_

_Il prit sa main pour la guider à travers les élèves et les professeurs jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils sortirent dans la nuit glacée et Lily remercia sa cape qui la tenait au chaud. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant un moment, se contentant de marcher côté à côte. _

_Après environ cinq minutes de leur petite patrouille, James posa finalement sa question. « Alos, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_Lily porta son regard au loin, observant le calmar géant jouer avec un bloc d'algues qu'il lançait en l'air et s'amusait à essayer de rattraper. _

_« Je préférerais vraiment ne pas parler de ça »_

_James acquiesça, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « Je peux comprendre. Après tout, c'est moi, James Potter, le Garçon que Tu Détestais Et que Maintenant Tu Détestes Modérément Juste Pour Prétendre Être Civile Avec »_

_« Non James, je ne te déteste plus, modérément ou autre » Rit-elle nerveusement. Elle savait qu'il savait ça mais qu'il voulait l'entendre le dire. « Mais tu le sais déjà. Je suppose que j'aurais du dire que je te détestais vraiment et voir comment tu aurais réagi »_

_Il rigola « Je t'aurais embrassé »_

_Elle arqua un sourcil. « Ca semble présomptueux de ta part. et un peu irréalisable aussi » Ils continuèrent leur chemin près du mur externe du vieux château. _

_Comme pour prendre une revanche de sa menace (mentionner qu'elle le détestait toujours), il l'a poussa contre le mur – doucement, pour ne pas la heurter. _

_« Oh combien présomptueux » murmura-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je crois que tu seras d'accord quand je dis qu'aucune fille ne peut résister quand je l'embrasse. Tu veux vérifier ?»_

_Lily prit une profonde inspiration et considéra sérieusement de répondre par l'affirmative, juste pour voir ce qui arriverait – ce qui arriverait et quel effet ça ferait. _

_« Mm, c'est bon, je te prends au mot »_

_James observa son visage, pour voir si la réponse qu'il cherchait était là. _

_Elle commençait à se sentir un peu envahie par sa présence, et ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant – C'était James Potter qui semblait s'être débarrassé de ses mauvaises qualités – elle avait besoin qu'il recule. _

_« Tu es dans ma bulle »_

_Il s'approcha plus étroitement d'elle, l'effrayant et l'excitant en même temps. _

_« Mon cœur, tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi d'être dans ta bulle » Elle ne savait pas si ça sonnait comme une menace ou une promesse. Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir._

_« James » Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux « d'accord, c'est bon ; je me sentais seule. Je me sentais seule au milieu des centaines d'étudiants de Poudlard. Je voulais trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps, rire ou juste s'asseoir en silence » Elle ouvrit ses yeux lentement « Maintenant, vas-tu sortir de ma bulle ? »_

_« Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas dans ta bulle. Quelqu'un est dans ta bulle quand tu ne veux pas qu'il y soit, alors seulement tu connais ta bulle » Une de ses mains caressa tendrement sa joue et y resta. « Tu ne devrais pas être seule. Tu n'es pas seule »_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être seule pour être seule, tu sais. Juste comme tu n'es pas obligé de te sentir seul pour être seul » Il ne recula pas, elle espérait qu'il le ferait. Ca ou l'embrasser, mais faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait plus rester comme ça plus longtemps. La chaleur était en rain d'irradier de son corps._

_Il déposa son front sur le sien et elle prit vraiment conscience des quelques centimètres qu'ils les séparaient. _

_« Tu ne devrais pas être seul » Répéta-t-il honnêtement, ses mains se posant sur sa taille. _

_Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de l'embrasser !_

_« Bien, je ne le suis plus, tu vois ? Tu t'es incrusté dans ma bulle » Plaisanta-t-elle ? elle ne le toucherait pas, non, elle ne la toucherait _pas_. Il serait responsable de cette chose en entier, elle ne ferait rien. Heureusement, ça ne semblait le déranger – plutôt le contraire même. _

_« Et je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne le dis pas – à moins que tu le dises »_

_Elle se tut. _

_Lentement, comme si le temps était suspendu juste à ce moment, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, douces et chaudes. C'était le ciel, il avait juste l'impression de rêver. James ne pourrait plus s'éloigner, comme ses instincts le lui disaient. _

_« Oh » Gémit-elle contre sa bouche, prenant ses main de chaque côté de son visage « Dieu, s'il vous plaît non. Tu peux rester dans ma bulle aussi longtemps que tu le veux »_

_Il ricana, se collant contre elle et la bloquant entre le mur et lui. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, haletant et satisfaits pour ce moment, ils se regardèrent timidement, incertain de quoi faire après. _

_« merci de m'avoir fait confiance » Murmura-t-il, l'embrassant encore. « Et pour m'avoir donné libre entrée dans ta bulle »_

_« Tu ne pas laissé le choix » ses mains trouvèrent le bas de sa chemise, et elle s'aventura sur son dos musclé. Il laissa échappé un grognement. « Je crois que nous devrions rentrer »_

_Il acquiesça, regardant le ciel. A contrecœur, il s'éloigna d'elle et prit sa main. « Allons-y, miss Bulle »_

_« Pour toi, c'est madame Bulle » Elle sourit, confuse sur ce qui venait juste de se passer et sur ce qui était supposé arriver après. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils sortaient ensemble ou qu'ils s'amusaient juste ?_

_Elle se gifla mentalement. Honnêtement ?_

_Tant que tu n'as pas baisé, ne te tracasse pas. _


	11. Godric's hollow

**Et c'ets parti pour l'avant dernier chapitre.. merci à Perruche Cevenole et Malilite pour vos reviews;.. James prend les devants - enfin ?****

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : Godric's Hollow

Lily se réveilla et s'étira sur le lit de la chambre que James leur avait réservé dans ce bled perdu au milieu de nul part.

Le sentiment de chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti durant le rêve lui revint et un petit sourire satisfait flotta un instant sur ses lèvres. Les rêves étaient de retour et mieux que jamais.

Bien que l'histoire d'amour que James et elle partageait n'avait aucun rapport avec ses petits rêves – ou ses escapades fantaisistes comme elle aimait les appeler – ça rendait leur relation encore meilleure.

Cependant, leur relation aurait pu être encore mieux que ça si a) Ils couchaient à nouveau ensemble, b) Il lui faisait sa grande demande et c) Elle savait où il avait disparu !

« déjà réveillée, Lily ? » Demanda alors sa voix, tandis qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Lily se fit violence pour retenir le gémissement qui lui vint alors qu'elle observait les gouttes d'eau doucement se détacher de ses cheveux pour glisser le long de son cou sur sa poitrine, sur son abdomen, jusqu'à son nombril et enfin disparaître plus bas encore…

« James, essuie toi et met ces foutus habits sur ton foutu corps avant que je te saute dessus, traîne sur ce lit de force et te montre à quel point je ne suis plus une petite fille ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta avant d'avoir atteint son sac et les _foutus_ habites, pour adresser une grimace moqueuse à Lily. « je suis tenté de me laisser faire… peut-être ce soir, hmm ? »

Lily arqua un sourcil, se relevant de son oreiller pour le fixer. « Tu es sérieux ou tu te moques de moi ? Parce que si tu es en train de te moquer de moi, je risque bien d'être tenter de prendre cette foutue paire de ciseau que tu vois là et de couper court à tout ce que tu pourrais un jour me faire sur ce lit ! »

Mais James ne sembla pas impressionné et se contenta de lui sourire en se tournant vers le mur et son sac pour s'habiller. Lily apprécia l'angle de vue qu'il lui offrit alors qu'il se saisissait de ses affaires. Elle soupira tragiquement.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle torture ?

« Lève toi si tu es réveillée. On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui » Dit-il, en pointant la salle de bains de la tête « Et nous devons encore déjeuner avant »

« crétin » Murmura-t-elle dans ses dents, se sortant des couvertures pour prendre le chemin de la salle d'eau.

James ricana, en se frottant les cheveux avec l'essuie et pensa à tout ce qu'il aurait à faire aujourd'hui.

Mais cette nuit, Lily serait sa fiancée. Il en était certain.

« James, peux-tu m'apporter une serviette ? j'ai oublié d'en prendre une » Appela Lily de l'autre pièce en entrouvrant la porte qui grinçait.

Sans suspecter la moindre chose, il se dirigea vers l'armoire où étaient les essuies et en prit un. Il sifflota gaiement en retournant vers la salle de bain. Et il était tellement absorbé par son sifflotement qu'il ne remarqua que Lily se tenait entièrement face à lui avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il roula les yeux « Tu es bonne Lily » Il se mit devant elle, si près en fait que leurs coprs se touchaient presque « mais je suis meilleur » Et avec un rire irritant, il lui lança la serviette et sortit de la pièce.

« ARGHT ! » lança-t-elle en un cri perçant « Tu trouves que c'est amusant de me voir si frustrée, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle cria à travers la porte « mais soit content que je t'aime autant, parce que sinon j'aurais déjà été trouvé quelqu'un d'autres, qui lui aurait répondu présent ! »

Son rire augmenta car il savait à quel point cela était peu probable.

--------

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient assis sur les deux magnifiques chevaux que James avait acheté à l'ami du père de Lily et regardait le paysage qui s'étalait à leur pied.

« Elle est superbe » Soupira Lily pour la vingtième fois aujourd'hui, parlant de la jumeau arabe qui la portait « maintenant, si nous pouvions juste arriver à prononcer correctement son nom »

« Mahraylees » Essaya James, toujours incapable de prononcer correctement ces noms « Merlin, ne peut-on pa sjuste la renommer ? ce serait tellement plus simple que d'essayer des anglais comme nous à dire ces foutus _r_ roulés ! »

Lily grimaça « C'est dur, mais c'est son nom »

« et c'est tout ? Les noms peuvent tous changer un jour »

« Comme quoi ? Tu vas te lever demain et décider de t'appeler Tom ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel « Ciel, non ! Je parlais des noms de famille. Des noms de famille des femmes en fait. » leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, avant qu'il se dérobe rapidement vers le paysage. « Je suis triste pour ce cheval » »

Lily le regarda curieusement « Pourquoi ? le tien semble très bien et a un nom parfaitement prononçable »

« C'est un hongre »

Lily cligna quelque fois des yeux « Et alors ? »

« On lui a enlevé ce qui faisait de lui un mâle. Et je me sens désolé pour lui, c'est dur »

Lily éclata de rire, secouant la tête « Je suis sûr qu'il s'y est habitué maintenant, comme tu devras le faire »

Il acquiesça, sans réellement prêter attention. « C'est beau par ici, non ? »

Bien qu'elle était réticente au fait de passer deux jours dans cet endroit qui semblait vraiment ennuyant, elle devait bien admettre que c'était un endroit agréable et relaxant.

James fit soudainement avancer son hongre sur le chemin « Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici »

Infiment curieuse, Lily fit suivre sa jument et le rattrapa.

Ils se promenèrent encore pendant une heure, galopant parfois, pour finalement arriver à l'endroit que James semblait chercher.

Environ à six sept minutes du village à pas de cheval sa tenait une maison à deux étages accolée à une légère colline.

« Où sommes nous ? »

James leva les sourcils en se rasseyant dans sa selle et en haussant les épaules « ça dépend de toi. Si tu aimes cette maison, nous pouvons l'acheter et ça deviendrait notre chez nous. Aussi non, ce n'est qu'une maison au milieu d'un village perdu au milieu de nul part »

Lily sentit le simple geste de respirer devenir difficile alors qu'elle observait la maison. « Oh » fut la seule chose qui parvint à passer ses lèvres.

Il descendit de cheval, attacha celui-ci à un arbre proche, et emmena celui de Lily avec lui. En lui tendant la main, il l'aida à descendre, la portant quasiment sur le sol.

La porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée, il n'y avait pas de danger dans le coin, ni même de voleurs. Et puis, il n'y avait encore rien à voler dans cette maison.

« le propriétaire vit à Londres, un copain de mon père » l'informa James « Il a eu cette maison il y a des années, et n'en fait pas grand chose – la prête parfois à des amis pour les vacances. Il a accepté de ma la vendre à bon prix à condition que je lui promette une chose »

« Quelle est-elle ? » Questionna Lily, ses yeux scannant les moindres recoins du grand hall

Il l'attira vers lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras « Qu'elle voit grandir des enfants »

C'est à ce moment que lIly crut entendre son cœur exploser « Oh ? »

« je suis venu ici, une fois, quand j'étais petit. Mes parents l'avaient louée pour quelques semaines pendant les vacances. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille « et tu sais, j'ai fait un rêve à propos de ça récemment » Il retira doucement ses bras d'elle et la poussa doucement en direction de la porte de gauche.

Quand Lily leva finalement les yeux sur la pièce des banquets, ses rideaux dorés et le sol en marbre, elle comprit.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle, en avançant dans la grande pièce, tournant sur elle même « Vicky se mariait ici, avec Jonathan »

il acquiesça encore, mettant ses mains dans ses poches « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu avais fait le même rêve »

« Il y a longtemps, avant même que je sache que Jonathan était une personne de cette planète » marmonna-t-elle remplis de craintes « Aucune partie de mes rêves n'est devenue vraie James, à part le fait que j'allais sortir avec toi »

« je ne sais pas si elle va se marier ou non ; ici ou pas ; mais je sais une chose » Il s'approcha d'elle, ses intentions parfaitement claires « ce rêve ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence »

« mais… je » Elle secoua la tête « je ne savais même pas que tu avais eu des rêves »

« Juste après que les tiens aient arrêtés. Une nuit, j'ai juste compris ce que c'était. Je crois que c'était le premier soir sans sexe » Confia-t-il avec un sourire.

Lily s'offusqua

« Tu aimes ? »

Elle répondit avec une sorte de rire forcé. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais ne pa sl'aimer. C'est juste trop… le rêve, la maison, tu as raison »

« Alors, on va signer les papiers ? »

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement « vas-tu remplir l'endroit avec pleins de petits-enfants ? »

« Pas moi, _nous » _Il s'arrêtant, paressant hésiter. Il sortit alors une main de sa poche et la bague qui était au creux. « Me ferais-tu l'honneur ? »

Le sourire de Lily devint éclatant au point d'éclairer la maison pendant la nuit à lui tout seul

« Oui »

------

« Il quoi ! » Cria Vicky, semblant fâchée. Lily quant à elle se sentait pour le moins embarrassée, jusqu'ici, Tory avait toujours été bien avec James. « Dis moi qu'il ne t'a pas demandé en mariage ? » gémit sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout du fil, grognant dramatiquement.

« Si, pourquoi ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix alarmée. Elle continua à ranger ses affaires dans son coffre. James était parti signé les papiers de la maison.

« parce que Jonathan me l'a demandé _aussi_ » Cria Vicky. Lily maintient le téléphone loin de son oreille un instant, le temps à son amie d'émettre un cri de rage. Vicky était pleine de surprises « Et j'ai dit oui… mais ces trop injuste Lils, on ne peut pas se fiancer le même jour ! Je vais aller chez lui et lui dire de ma reposer la question dans un mois, parce que je ne peux pas croire que - »

« _Tu es folle ?_ » haleta Lily en stoppant tout autre activité « Tu as trouvé un garçon qui veut t'épouser et qu etu veux aussi épouser – tu lui as dit oui ! et tu veux aller le voir et revenir sur ça juste parce que j'ai dit oui moi aussi ? Vicky, tu es irrécupérable ! »

« Tu peux dire ce tu veux » Se borna l'autre jeune fille en attrapant ses chaussures « Jonathan comprendra »

Lily roulla les yeux « C'est prévu pour quand ? »

« L'année prochaine »

« l'année prochaine ? Vous allez patienter autant ? »

« Son idée » Tory soupira, la frustration évidente dans sa voix « Il dit que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis vraiment longtemps et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de se presser. Je n'avais envie de me battre pour ça »

« ou peur d'être célibataire ? »

Vicky regarda le téléphone « Merde, Lils, tu savais que j'allais me marier. Maintenant va t'en voir ton fiancé le temps que je rompe mes fiançailles. Personne d'autres n'a besoin de savoir Bye » Elle raccrocha, Transplannant chez Jonathan

De l'autre côté du fil, Lily rit nerveusement, déconcertée. Vicky tait une personne complexe…

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la bague qu'elle portait au doigt de la main droite pour la trentième fois en une demi-heure. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de la regarder. Les Potter étaient connus pour leurs excellents bijoux et James n'avait pas failli à la réputation, elle était magnifique…

Donc, tout était finalement bien. Et si il acceptait enfin de passer une vraie nuit avec elle, ce serait doublement spectaculaire. Elle allait travailler là dessus. Et elle était déterminée à gagner.


	12. a rude awakening

Voici cette fic portée à son terme, avec ce dernier chapitre qui clos la saga des potter rêveurs. J'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont suivie et soutenue pendant cette traduction. bonne lecture.

* * *

**  
**

**Rude Awakenings **

**Chapitre 12 : Un réveil difficile**

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? » Demanda Sirius alors que James été parti chercher à boire. Un de leurs camarades avait organisé une petite fête dans la maison de ses parents, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Sirius était obligé de porter une robe inconfortable. _

_« Pardon ? » Questionna Lily en attrapant un hors-d'œuvre. _

_« Toi et mon copain Potter, juste là » précisa-t-il en le pointant du doigt « Ca commence à devenir sérieux non ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » Répliqua-t-elle froidement « On a juste eu quelques rendez-vous »_

_« Mais ça devient sérieux quand même. Je connais Cornedrue. Il est sérieux »_

_Lily se sentit transportée de joie à cette nouvelle m__ais__ elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Sirius Black, peu importe que son petit- ami soit son meilleur ami. _

_« Tu penses ce que tu veux »_

_Sirius arqua un sourcil, reniflant le Whisky pur feu « Evans, arrête. Admet le. Tu le sais autant que moi »_

_« Ca ne te regarde pas Black » Réfuta-t-elle agressivement_

_Il __se rapprocha d'un pas et se tourna de telle manière qu'elle ne puisse plus voir James. « Il est mon affaire. Ne l'oublie pas »_

_Elle plissa les yeux, en le fixant. __ « C'est un grand garçon Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'il est capable de prendre soin de lui »_

_« Justement. Il ne sait pas. Il croit qu'il peut le faire, mais ce n'est pas la réalité » Expliqua Sirius, s'apercevant que James avait été arrêté par un sixième année. « Si tu lui brises le cœur, ça le brisera. Il est fort mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que James est passionné à ce point. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à ramasser les moreaux »_

_Elle regarda fermement « Tu es un bon ami, un peu ennuyant quand même. Par peu, je veux dire beaucoup »_

_D'un geste vif, il baissa la tête pour l'observer,__ elle était à peu près 9 pouces plus petite que lui. Il observa son visage, essayant de déterminer si elle plaisantait ou pas. Le mince sourire sur ses lèvres le convainquit. _

_« Juste… soit prudente, d'accord ? » Soupira-t-il, fermant les yeux de fatigue. « Des temps sombres s'annoncent et j'ai peur que vous vous soyez mis Paris en tête et que le jour où vous découvrirez que ce n'était qu'une passade, il soit trop tard » _

_« Si tu as peur de choses pareilles, tu vas devenir un vieil homme avant l'âge. » Remarqua Lily, souriant quand elle s'aperçut que le sixième avait enfin lâché James qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle sentit le regard insistant de Sirius sur elle. « Quoi ? »_

_Il sourit, un sourire si chaud et amical qu'elle ne put que lui sourire en réponse. Elle s'apercevait pourquoi il était le meilleur ami de James._

_Il dit doucement en posant une main sur son épaule avant de se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant._

_« Tu le penses aussi » _

_James tendit à Lily le verre de champagne qu'il lui avait prit et la regarda comme le personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il ignorait ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire pendant son absence, mais l'ambiance entre eux avait vraiment changé. _

_« Vous deux semblez vraiment intime__. Je devrais m'inquiéter ? » Plaisanta-t-il. _

_« J'ai essayé mec mais elle t'est dévouée jusqu'à la mort. Triste à dire, mais c'est la première femme à ignorer le charme de Sirius Black. »_

_Lily se déplaça et entoura un bras autour de James, déposant sa tête sur sa poitrine. La bête sauvage de son cœur était apaisée en sa présence, comme si la chaleur émanait de son cœur. Lily savait que si elle prenait une profonde respiration, elle sentirait son eau de Cologne favorit_e – Sexy Wizard _par ce Jacques Bloke qui prétendait être français alors qu'il provenait en fait d'Irlande – et l'odeur de son savon. _

_James sourit et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Sirius_

_« Elle est à moi, désolé » plaisanta James. Remus arriva au milieu d'eux trois, un verre rempli d'une liqueur à l'aspect étrange dans la main. _

_« Chouette fête, vous trouvez pas ? »demanda-t-il sèchement « Au moins, il y a de l'alcool »_

_« Au moins » Assura James. Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit. Se raclant la gorge, il dit « Lily, chérie, il y a une peinture dans le couloir que tu devrais adorer. Tu veux que je te la montre ? »_

_« Une peinture ? » railla Sirius « Bien sûr »_

_« J'essayais d'avoir du tact. Tu devrais essayer parfois »_

_« J'adorerais voir cette peinture, ça semble fascinant »_

_« Oui » James sourit, posant une main dans la bas de son dos et la rapprochant de lui. « Si vous nous excusez… »_

_Remus ricana « Doit-on vous attendre ? »_

_« Ne sois pas si cru, nous somme à une réception classique. » Après un moment, James ajouta « Non » il emmena Lily dans la pièce d'à côté, où il y avait en effet le portait d'une duchesse du seizième siècle. _

_« c'est un artiste merveilleux » Dit Lily, sa voix tenant plus du soupir « Regarde le sdétails- tu peux voir le bouton sur le bout de son nez ! des couleurs vibrantes aussi »_

_« Quand j'ai suggéré qu'on vienne regarder de l'art, je ne pensait pas vraiment à ce qu'on peut pendre au mur » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille_

_Elle rit. « Nous sommes à une réception. Quelqu'un peut arriver à tout moment »_

_Et quel chance pour toi que je connaisse un endroit où on pourra avoir un peu d'intimité, non ? » Ses yeux noisette l'observèrent attentivement. _

_« Nous ne pouvons aller et venir dans la maison de quelqu'un sans sa permission ! » répondit-elle, en secouant la tête « Imagine à quel point on sera gêné si on se fait prendre »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle verra un quelconque inconvénient à ce qu'on utilise la maison d'invités »_

_Lily hésitait toujours et cela se voyait sur son joli visage « Je ne sai spas … »_

_Il desserra l'étreinte qu'il avait par derrière elle et vint se positionner en face « Je ne te forcerai à rien » Lui confia-t-il doucement, caressant sa joue « C'est bon si tu ne veux pas » Il lui sourit, espérant qu'elle pouvait lire l'honnêteté de ses mots sur son visage. _

_« C'est pas ça » rit-elle nerveusement. C'était mortifiant. Et pourtant, pas grand chose, non ? C'était juste du sexe- elle n'était plus vierge ou quoi que ce soit. Elle – en fait, elle n'avait eu qu'un partenaire. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, James était un réel don Juan à Poudlard. Elle était sans doute la seule fille avec laquelle il ne l'ait pas encore fait. Et victoria. Et Lily ne se considérait pas comme parmi les plus désirables…_

_Il y avait certaines choses à prendre en considération. Beaucoup de choses dépendaient de la première fois que vous couchez avec quelqu'un. Ça détermine l'avenir de la relation. Si c'était juste bien, alors, le couple disparaîtrait, parce que le sexe était important à ce point. Si c'était hors d'atteinte, hors du monde – du sexe 'Wouah' – alors, que se passerait-il la fois suivante, si c'était moins fantastique et que les personnes étaient désappointées ? Parce que médiocre, ce n'est pas assez bien… _

_Quelle pression !_

_« Tu réfléchis. Mon père m'a mis en garde contre les femmes qui réfléchissent. Je devrais courir dans le sens opposé d'après lui. » Essaya-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère « Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal, n'est-ce pas ? » Il l'embrassa, sa langue caressant tendrement les moindres recoins qu'elle trouva. « Mais quand on rentrera, tu seras mienne »_

_Lily rougit. « Ca me va »_

_Et ce fut la nuit où Lily et James firent pour la première fois l'amour. et ce ne fut ni terrible, ni médiocre – ce fut exactement ce que James et Lily étaient – parfait. _

Lily se réveilla à cause de quelqu'un sautant sur le lit d'excitation. Elle rebondit comme une poupée de chiffons et serait tombée du lit si elle n'avait pas pensé à s'asseoir et à pousser l'intrus hors du lit. Intrus qui, bien sûr, se trouvait être James.

Un réveil difficile, en effet.

« Tu m'as promis de m'emmener au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui ! » Dit-il joyeusement, rebondissant encore alors qu'elle essayait de le repousser « Debout, debout ! »

« J'ai dit que j'emmènerai Harry ! » S'exclama-t-elle en grognant « James, ce n'est même pas encore ouvert à cette heure ! Pourquoi agis-tu toujours tellement comme un gosse ? »

« Tu adores mon comportement enfantin ! Je suis sans souci et facile à surveiller »

« Et quand tu es d'humeur, tu te réveilles et devient un parfait adulte, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-elle, sans attendre de réponses. Elle dut finalement sourire « Arrête de sauter » elle se laissa retomber en arrière, fixant le plafond. Une seconde plus tard, le visage de James réapparu dans son champs de vision ? « Oui, votre altesse ? »

Il ricana et embrassa son front « Je t'aime »

Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou, l'attirant plus près d'elle « Je t'aime aussi »

Un regard pensif fit son apparition dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne demande timidement « Tu crois que nous avons le temps pour … »

Et comme réponse, il ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un bébé se mettant à pleurer. James grogna, se retournant sur le dos et fixant à son tour le plafond. « Cet enfant commence à m'ennuyer »

Lily rit en sortant du lit. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre « Bien sûr. On voit tous à quel point tu regrettes de l'avoir eu quand tu joues avec lui et fait des petits bruits ridicules pour l'amuser »

James sortit à son tour du lit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui menait dans celle de l'enfant. il entra dans la pièce, faisant craquer le parquet en bois.

« Pourri gâté » Murmura-t-il en prenant le petit Harry dans ses bras pour lui embrasser la tempe. Son visage était tout rouge d'avoir hurler. Bébé Harry se calma et se mit à regarder autour de lui. Quand il vit sa mère entrer dans la pièce, deux tasses de café dans les mains, il se mit à gargouiller, tendant ses bras vers elle.

« Oh, tu veux venir avec maman, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? » Elle sourit, déposa les tasse sur la table basse et le prit des bras de son mari « Viens, maman va aller te changer. On va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui, tu vas voir »

« Vas-y, câline-le ! » Appela James en la suivant dans les escaliers, les tasses en main, « Mais ce soir, ce sera mon tour, enetendu ? »

Lily se retourna vers le haut des escaliers et lui sourit "Oui papa"

Quand il les eut rattrapés, il passa ses bras autour des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et embrassa tendrement sa femme et de chatouiller son fils. Le gazouillis qui répondit obligea les parents à se séparer.

« pas le temps de traîner » décida Lily en route pour la cuisine « j'aimerais arriver à Disneyland le plus tôt possible »

En cette matinée froide d'octobre, tout semblait parfait à James. Tout semblait l'être. Qui aurait pu prévoir alors que deux semaines plus tard, James et Lily Potter ne serait plus en vie ? Ou que Harry serait devenu un orphelin, à la merci du reste de sa famille ?

Et ça, c'était le plus difficile des réveils.


End file.
